En busca de la libertad
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Obligada a casarse con un ser repugnante, Asuna toma una decisión que la libre de ese horrible futuro... y eso incluye a uno de los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad... solo que el plan que ella tenía en mente no incluía atarse a él de por vida... KiriAsu #Kiriasuweek2017
1. I

_En busca de la Libertad._

 _Este fic corresponde a la_ _ **#Kiriasuweek2017**_

 _Tema: Época Victoriana/Japón antiguo_

* * *

 _1—_

El sonido de las voces y de la música se convertía en una mancha insonora que lentamente iba quedando atrás. _Bien_ atrás.

Asuna Yuuki no ocultó el placer que la recorría por haber huido de la fiesta de disfraces, y se precipitó con esa loca felicidad hacia el exterior. Delante de ella los jardines estaban iluminados con antorchas que apenas provocaban una ligera lumbre en la oscuridad. Más allá de los jardines un gigantesco laberinto de setos perfectamente recortados surgía entre las sombras ofreciendo un lugar de privilegio para esconderse y hacia allí se dirigió ella.

Presionando la falda de su disfraz de hada contra su cuerpo se precipitó entre el gentío dirigiendo sus pasos tan rápido como podía entre caballeros con armadura, bufones de corte, bandoleros y una gran variedad de reyes y reinas de ensueño, así como una profusión de personajes extraños y fantásticos.

Un camino se abrió entre la gente y se encaminó hacia allí, evadiendo como podía a las parejas ocasionales que bailaban. Disculpándose esquivó a un hombre alto disfrazado de gato negro que estaba susurrando algo en la rosada oreja de un pequeño ratón rosa. El hombre dejó de susurrar para echar una mirada apreciativa al aventado escote del vestido blanco de Asuna, después la miró con descaro a los ojos y le hizo un guiño lujurioso antes de volver su atención de nuevo al adorable ratoncito de bigotes largos.

Anonadada por la poca educación de la que estaba siendo testigo esa noche, especialmente ahí afuera en los jardines, Asuna echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y vio que su madre había salido del salón de baile, para detenerse en las escaleras de la terraza aferrada al brazo de un desconocido, y despacio escudriñaba todo el panorama. Estaba buscando a su hija con el instinto de un sabueso. La mujer se giró y dirigió su mirada directamente hacia la dirección donde ella se encontraba.

Esa mirada tan familiar fue suficiente para que Asuna empezara a correr hasta que se chocó con un último obstáculo en su camino hacia el laberinto: un gran grupo particularmente bullicioso de hombres que estaban situados bajo un toldo de árboles riéndose de un bufón que intentaba infructuosamente hacer malabarismos con unas manzanas.

—Si me disculpan caballeros— murmuró tratando de pasar inadvertidamente.

Pero en lugar de moverse con rápidez para apartarse de su camino como era lo correcto, dos de ellos la miraron de reojo y se volvieron sin dejarle un solo espacio para que pasara.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿qué tenemos aquí?— dijo uno de ellos con voz de borracho mientras se apoyaba en un árbol. Intercambió una mirada con un sirviente que le estaba sujetando una copa de licor.

—¿Un refrigerio señorita?

En ese momento Asuna estaba mas preocupada por escapar de la atención de su madre que por ser acosada por un caballero borracho que apenas podía mantenerse en pie y cuyos compañeros seguramente impedirían que tuviese un comportamiento más abominable que el que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Aceptó el vaso en vez de hacer una escena, pasó por debajo de su brazo, y caminó rápidamente por delante de los otros apresurándose por llegar a su destino y olvidando que todavía tenia la bebida en la mano.

—Olvídese de ella, Kuradeel-san— escuchó que le decía uno de sus amigos —Observe las bailarinas de la ópera y las cortesanas que hay aquí esta noche; puede tener cualquier fémina que divisen sus ojos. Pero esa hada no.

•

•

•

Una vez en el laberinto y con el corazón latiéndole a contramarcha, Asuna ni siquiera lo pensó, escogió el camino de la derecha y llegó hasta la primera esquina que volvía a girar a la derecha, entonces se detuvo sin aliento apoyándose contra las espinosas ramas del arbusto. Con su mano libre trató de alisar las voluminosas capas de encaje blanco que adornaban su falda y subir el escotado corpiño del vestido, pero ni uno ni lo otro hicieron acopio de su acción.

Con el aliento cortado por la adrenalina, se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil y escuchó atentamente cualquier sonido involuntario que se erigiera en torno a ella; se apegó al seto alto que la mantenía oculta, fuera del alcance de la vista desde la entrada. Se quedó mirando el vaso que tenía en la mano y se cuestionó su poca habilidad para evitar que su madre la humillara y le arruinara la vida.

Intentando distraerse, levantó el vaso a la altura de su nariz y lo olió estremeciéndose un poco ante el horrible aroma. Olía como la bebida que su padre tomaba, aquel liquido dorado que bebía después de las comidas, por _razones medicinales_ para calmar sus nervios, según decía él. Bajó el vaso con evidente desazón, sintiéndose cada vez más y más aturdida.

El extraño silencio seguía gestándose a su alrededor y estaba a un paso de llevarla al borde del colapso. Después de un rato, este fue roto cuando oyó la voz chillona de Kyouko-san que le llegaba desde el lado opuesto de la frondosa barrera. Su corazón saltó asustado en su pecho creyendo que la había encontrado.

—Asuna ¿Estás por aquí cariño? —llamó encrispando sus nervios porque jamás la llamaba _cariño_ — Eiji-sama está aquí conmigo y está _muy_ ilusionado por conocerte…

Kyouko no la había visto. Era simple casualidad que se encontrara del otro lado del seto.

Incapaz de soportar la embarazosa situación de otra presentación ante un desafortunado e indudablemente poco dispuesto potencial pretendiente a quien su madre había requisado, Asuna dio marcha atrás hacia una ramas que pinchaban y que se enredaron en los avellanos rizos del elaborado peinado que le había llevado tanto tiempo crear. Sin importarle eso, se movió ignorando el punzante dolor en su cuero cabelludo.

—¡Asuna…! ¡No tengas pena, cariño!

 _Tú me das pena…_ Siguió retrocediendo rogando internamente que su madre desistiera y la dejara en paz.

En el cielo, la luna se ocultó amablemente detrás de unas finas nubes negras sumiendo el laberinto en una profunda oscuridad. Asuna deseó convertirse en sombras y tinieblas en ese instante.

—Asuna es una chica muy aventurera —comenzó Yuuki-sama con evidente falso orgullo, narrando las peripecias de su hija a quien la acompañaba —Tiene la costumbre de dar un paseo por los jardines para explorar.

 _¿Por qué no le dice la verdad? ¿Que huyo de toda esta falsedad porque me ahoga?_

—Ha sido muy popular esta temporada, no puedo imaginarme como no se la ha encontrado en algún acto o acontecimiento. De hecho actualmente tengo que insistirle para que reduzca sus compromisos sociales a no más de diez por semana para que tenga tiempo de descansar.

 _¿En serio madre? ¡Cuándo sabes que me escondo entre mis libros porque no quiero salir a ese mundo que tanto amas!_

Eiji-san por otro lado, no era tan crédulo —¿De verdad?—murmuró con cierta ironía que Asuna sintió propia —Parece raro...er...que a una mujer no le gusten los compromisos sociales.

—¡Nunca quise decir tal cosa! —se apresuró a decir la dama —A Asuna le encantan los bailes y las veladas. Verdaderamente creo que ustedesse llevarían muy bien…

La pelirroja rió amargamente en su mente… _Amo esos bailes con la misma locura con la que tú amas la literatura… ¡Quiero ser libre! ¡Quiero mi libertad!_

—No es el tipo de mujer presionada tan habitual en estos tiempos. Por otro lado tiene unos indudables atributos que ningún hombre podría pasar por alto.

La chica revisó su apariencia sintiéndose usada. Había sido idea de su madre usar ese traje revelador… El que era más adecuado para un flirteo que para una joven debutante de diecinueve años. Y se sentía expuesta, las miradas libidinosas que atrajo apenas entró al salón daban evidente cuenta de eso. Su madre no lo notaba, o bien era parte de su bien compuesto plan.

—Debería volver ya al salón de baile Yuuki-sama. Cre...Creo que le prometí el próximo baile a Yuuna-ojou… —sonó la voz huidiza del pobre caballero que aún se encontraba a su lado.

—Oh...

Comprendiendo quizás que sus esperanzas estaban a punto de escaparse por culpa de la debutante más popular de la temporada, la madre de Asuna respondió con la mayor mentira de su vida de casamentera. Se inventó descaradamente una inexistente relación entre Asuna y el soltero más codiciado de toda la ciudad.

—¡Es verdad, volvamos al baile! Creo que Kirigaya-sama le ha pedido a Asuna el próximo vals.

Kyouko Yuuki debió darse prisa tras la retirada del joven heredero porque sus voces se hicieron más distantes.

—El señor Kirigaya ha prestado a nuestra querida Asuna una particular atención, de hecho tengo razones para creer que la única explicación de que haya venido aquí esta noche ha sido la posibilidad de estar un rato con ella. No, en serio mi señor, de hecho no me gustaría que lo supiera nadie aparte de usted…

•

•

•

—Como no estás aún comprometido con la señorita Yuuki—bromeó la infartante morena de ojos azules dirigiéndose a su acompañante, no muy lejos de donde la incauta pelirroja se escondía. Como par de amantes, ella y su pareja se habían refugiado en ese mismo laberinto para dar rienda a sus pasiones. Sachi curvó los dedos alrededor de la nuca de él y prosiguió coqueta —No hay nada que nos impida salir de este laberinto e ir a un lugar más cómodo.

—Ni siquiera sé quien esa señorita… —le respondió evasivo a su primera acotación.

—No quieres conocerla.. su madre ha intentado venderla al mejor postor viendo que su familia se encamina a una ruina segura…

—Lo mejor será alejarnos de una debutante cazafortunas… ¿verdad?

—Tengo una idea mejor… una que te convendría más...

Kazuto suspiró con cierto deje de aburrimiento. Desde que esa noche la saludó en la entrada de la casa, él supo que esa invitación iba a llegar en cualquier momento y consideró su respuesta en silencio. No había nada que le impidiera pasar una jornada con esa apetitosa morena, nada excepto una inexplicable falta de interés hacia la perspectiva del encuentro. Con toda seguridad se trataría de una hora y media de desinhibidas relaciones sexuales con una experimentada y deseosa compañera.

Mas tarde él pretendería estar decepcionado cuando ella se sintiera obligada a regresar a su propia cama, con su marido. Todo muy civilizado, muy considerado y muy previsible por supuesto.

Sin embargo, lo predecible de esa vida y todo el mundo, incluidos él y ella, comenzaban a sacarle de quicio. No importaba si estaba en la cama con una mujer o jugando a las cartas con sus amigos, automáticamente decía las cosas apropiadas o en el momento oportuno. Se relacionaba con hombres y mujeres de su misma clase que eran tan predecibles, insulsos y socialmente adaptados como él.

Comenzaba a sentirse como si fuera una marioneta, actuando al lado de otras marionetas en el mismo escenario, todas ellas bailando la misma melodía, escrita por el mismo compositor.

Incluso cuando caía en relaciones ilícitas como la queSachi-sama le estaba ofreciendo, había un ritual preescrito que debía ser seguido y que solo variaba si la mujer en cuestión estaba casada o no y según estuviera jugando el papel de seductor o de seducido. Desde que Sachi era casada y había asumido esa noche el papel de seductora, Kazuto ya sabía como iba a actuar si él declinaba su proposición. Primero haría un puchero, uno muy bonito ensayado en casa, y entonces comenzaría a engatusarle y empezaría a intentar seducirle.

Él; siendo el objetivo titubearía, la eludiría y después esperaría a que ella desistiera, pero nunca le daría un rechazo directo. Para realizar tal maniobra debía ser imperdonablemente rudo y torpe en el complejo melodrama social que ellos interpretaban a la perfección.

A pesar de todo Kazuto esperó antes de contestar, medio deseando responder afirmativamente a la oferta a pesar de que su mente le decía que no lo hiciera. Al ver que no ocurría nada se decidió a dar el primer paso, es decir titubear.

—Debería dormir primero querida. He tenido una semana difícil y llevo dos días en los que no he podido descansar apropiadamente.

—¿Seguro que no me estás rechazando querido?— preguntó ella haciendo el bonito puchero.

Kazuto eludió hábilmente la pregunta —¿Qué pasa con la fiesta?

—Prefiero estar contigo, no te he visto en meses y además la fiesta continuará sin mi. Los sirvientes están perfectamente entrenados.

—Pero no tus invitados —señaló Kazuto todavía eludiendo sus intentos de seducción.

—Nunca sabrán que nos hemos ido.

—¿Y tu marido?

—Keita está demasiado entretenido jugando a los naipes y derrochando el vino… no me echará de menos...

Kazuto frunció el ceño, esa mujer manejaba a ese hombre a su antojo. Estaba a punto de dar el siguiente paso pero Sachi le sorprendió acelerando el protocolo antes de que él pudiera continuar con su papel en el guión de la aburrida y pequeña función que había llegado a ser su propia vida. Poniéndose de puntillas ella le besó, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su cuello y sus labios invitaron a su lengua.

Automáticamente puso las manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y obedeció pero fue un gesto vacío nacido de la cortesía no de la reciprocidad. Cuando las manos de ella descendieron hasta el broche de su pantalón en una acción demasiado obvia, él dejó caer el brazo y se echó hacia atrás tan asqueado como aburrido de toda esa farsa.

—Esta noche no —dijo con firmeza.

Los ojos de la dama le acusaron en silencio por haber roto imperdonablemente las reglas. Suavizando la voz, Kazuto la tomó de los hombros, la giró y le dio un golpecito afectuoso en la espalda para mostrarle el camino.

—Mejor vuelve con tu marido querida.

Mientras buscaba en los bolsillos un cigarrillo añadió con educación: —Te seguiré cuando haya pasado un tiempo prudencial.

•

•

•

Asuna se encogió dentro de aquel cavernoso laberinto y esperó en un tenso silencio hasta estar segura de que su madre no iba a regresar. Al cabo de un rato echó una ojeada y salió de su escondite. Como el laberinto parecía ser el mejor lugar para ocultarse durante unas horas, giró a la izquierda y se alejó por un camino que conducía a un cuadrado de hierba que tenía una escultura en el centro.

El camino se le antojó tan sinuoso y patético como era su vida. Sabía que no había ninguna salida para escapar de la ciega obsesión de su madre de verla casada con alguien realmente importante mientras tuviese la oportunidad. Hasta ese momento el mayor impedimento que su madre había encontrado para lograr su propósito, había sido el hecho de que ningún posible pretendiente había pedido la mano de Asuna durante las pocas semanas de estancia en la ciudad.

Desafortunadamente, justo antes de abandonar el pueblo para venir aquí, su madre logró recibir una oferta de matrimonio de Noboyuki-sama; un caballero repulsivo que atravesaba la treintena. Era un hombre pomposo, de piel pálida y ojos saltones de color aceituna que parecían clavarse en el cuerpo de Asuna, junto a finos y pálidos labios que le recordaban a un pez muerto. La idea de ser obligada a pasar toda una vida encadenada a ese hombre era insoportable. Obscena. Aterradora.

De todas formas no tenía ninguna opción, y esconderse de los potenciales pretendientes que su madre eligiera, era la última cosa que debería estar haciendo. Lo sabía, pero era incapaz de salir de allí y regresar a baile. Asuna no quería un marido, solo tenía diecinueve años y tenía otros planes, otros sueños para su vida... pero estos no coincidían con los de su madre y por lo tanto nunca se iban a realizar. Nunca. Lo que hacía todo esto mas frustrante era que Kyouko creía que estaba actuando por el bien de su hija y que sabía lo que era mejor para ella.

La luna se deslizó fuera de las nubes y Asuna se fijó en el líquido que había olvidado en la copa que a pesar de todo sostenía ceremoniosamente en su mano. Su padre decía que un poco de brandy no hacía daño a nadie, que facilitaba la digestión de cualquier alimento y que curaba la moral baja.

Asuna vaciló y, en un arranque de rebeldía y desesperación, decidió poner a prueba esa teoría. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dio tres grandes tragos. Bajó el vaso con un estremecimiento soltando un chillido de desahogo. Y esperó. Esperó una explosión de dicha. Pasaron los segundos, después un minuto y no sucedió nada, lo único que sintió fue una ligera debilidad en las rodillas y una tonta incapacidad para retener las lágrimas que aparecían en sus ojos.

En consideración a sus temblorosos miembros se acercó al banco de piedra y se sentó. Pasado un rato dio otro pequeño sorbo al brandy y miró la copa moviendo el líquido dorado de tal forma que destellaba a la luz de la luna, mientras consideraba su situación, y repasaba los últimos acontecimientos.

Su madre la quería casada y establecida con un buen partido… Asuna en cambio quería ser libre, disponer de su vida… viajar… Trabajar.

Lo que se consideraba una aberración para una joven de diecinueve años de vida.

— _Es totalmente inconcebible querida, las señoritas respetables no viven solas y menos en una ciudad tan grande como esta. Tu reputación podría verse arruinada, completamente arruinada._

Estaba aún menos encantada con la idea de que la joven se valiera por si misma. Opinaba que la fascinación de Asuna por los libros y la filosofía y su deseo de llegar a ser autónoma era casi tan espantosa como su deseo de vivir sola en la ciudad.

— _Los hombres no quieren mujeres inteligentes querida. Estas demasiado metida en la lectura. Si no aprendes a olvidarte de tu obsesión por la literatura, tus oportunidades de recibir una jugosa oferta de matrimonio se verán arruinadas._

Hasta un mes antes del baile de máscaras jamás se había considerado que Asuna pasara allí una temporada.

A pesar de que su padre fuera un barón, sus antepasados se habían gastado hacia tiempo la fortuna y tierras que acompañaban al titulo. El único legado palpable fue ese amable y apacible carácter del que su padre disponía. Era un buen hombre; blando, dócil, sin embargo carecía de razones para enfrentarse a la determinación de su mujer y la ambición de ésta respecto a su hija.

Y en el fondo tampoco las tenía Asuna.

 _Tres semanas después de que ella decidiera hacer algo para cambiar su futuro, su madre muy excitada convocó un consejo de familia sin precedentes._

— _Asuna —dijo —Tu padre y yo tenemos algo emocionante que decirte —hizo una pausa para sonreír a su marido que seguía leyendo el periódico —¿Verdad Shouzou?_

— _Sí querida —murmuró este sin levantar la mirada._

— _¡Ya está todo arreglado! —exclamó —He recibido hace poco la carta del propietario de una pequeña casa en la ciudad. Está de acuerdo en dejárnosla el resto de la temporada por la ínfima cantidad que podía pagarle. También he contratado a la señorita Alice Schuberg que será tu doncella y ocasional chaperona. Es europea, pero es lo único que se puede conseguir cuando no se puede pagar un salario decente — apenas prestó atención a la expresión devastada de su hija —Aunque la moda actual es muy rebuscada, tu doncella parece muy competente para arreglar tus vestidos aunque no sea capaz de hacer los complicados diseños que se ven en las revistas. Por otro lado debería decir que pocas jóvenes tienen tu belleza, Asuna. Algún día no muy lejano tendrás tus propios vestidos para ir a la moda y serás la envidia de todos. Tendrás joyas y pieles, carruajes y sirvientes siempre a tu disposición…_

 _Asuna tuvo un momentáneo estremecimiento de emoción ante la idea de que hubiera un alojamiento barato en la ciudad que representaba su libertad entera, pero lo de los vestidos nuevos y la dama de compañía nunca habían entrado en el presupuesto familiar y menos para ella._

— _No lo entiendo madre ¿qué esta pasando?— indagó preguntándose si algún familiar hasta entonces desconocido habría muerto dejándoles una fortuna._

— _Lo que sucede es que he decidido utilizar la pequeña suma de dinero que hemos ahorrado para tu dote dándole un buen uso de forma que traerá excelentes beneficios, estoy segura._

 _La boca de Asuna se abrió en un grito silencioso de protesta ante su idea de desbaratar lo que le pertenecía, pero era incapaz de articular palabra en ese momento por lo que Yuuki-sama pensó erróneamente que su hija estaba extasiada._

— _¡Si, es real! Te vas a la metrópoli esta temporada y encontraremos la manera de que conozcas a la gente adecuada. Mientras estemos allá estoy segura de que encontraras a un caballero que te haga una espléndida oferta de matrimonio. A lo mejor incluso el señor Eugeo cuyas tierras se dice que son incomparables. O Kirigaya-sama que es uno de los hombres mas ricos del sur y que esta a punto de heredar un título de un familiar de su madre. Tengo entendido que tanto sir Eugeo como el conde Kazuto están considerados como los solteros mas codiciados de toda esta parte del continente. ¡Imagínate lo envidiosos que se pondrán todos cuando Asuna Yuuki consiga a uno de ellos como marido!_

 _¿Cómo sabía tanto de ellos?_ Pues no tenía idea, pero Asuna podía oír como crujían sus sueños al romperse y estrellarse contra el suelo.

— _¡Yo no quiero un marido! —gritó sin poder contenerse —Quiero viajar, aprender y valerme por mi misma, madre. Eso es lo que quiero. Creo que podría escribir una novela algún día. La abuela decía que tenía talento escribiendo. No, no te rías por favor. Tienes que guardar ese dinero, tienes que hacerlo._

— _Mi querida e inocente niña, no lo haría aunque pudiera, y no puedo. El matrimonio es el único futuro para una mujer, una vez que veas como vive la alta sociedad olvidarás todas esas tonterías que mi propia madre te metió en la cabeza. Ahora — continuó alegremente —Cuando estemos en la capital te ayudaré a ponerte en el camino del soltero perfecto, puedes estar segura de ello. Después de todo tu padre es barón, no un comerciante. Cuando se den cuenta de que estamos allí, nos invitaran a todas las grandes reuniones y fiestas. Los caballeros te verán y te admiraran y pronto tendremos una fila de pretendientes haciendo cola en la puerta, ya lo verás._

Había muy pocas posibilidades de negarse a ir y no había forma de evitarlo de modo que Asuna se resignó.

Una vez en la ciudad, su madre insistió en que todos fueran a los lugares y tiendas donde compraba la alta sociedad y todas las tardes paseaban por los parques donde todo el que merecía la pena se dejaba ver.

Pero nada salió como Kyouko Yuuki había planeado. Contrariamente a sus deseos y expectativas, la aristocracia no les acogió con los brazos abiertos por el hecho de que su marido fuera barón. No respondieron muy bien a sus entusiastas esfuerzos por entablar conversación en las calles más aristocráticas. En vez de mandarles invitaciones para desayunar, las elegantes damas con quienes intentaba conversar le daban un corte nada elegante.

A pesar de que su madre no parecía notar que estaba siendo tratada con un desdén glacial, Asuna sí sentía cada insulto y cada desplante con una intensidad suficiente para las dos. Y a pesar de que se dio cuenta de que su madre soportaba los desprecios que le hacían, toda aquella situación la hacia sentirse miserable y consciente de que difícilmente podía mirar a la cara a nadie desde que salían de la pequeña casa hasta que volvían a ella.

A pesar de todo Asuna no consideró su viaje como una pérdida total de tiempo. Alice Schuberg, la rubia acompañante que su madre había contratado para la temporada demostró ser una persona cariñosa y vivaz con quien Asuna podía hablar, reír e intercambiar confidencias. Por primera vez en sus diecinueve años de vida, tenia una amiga de su edad, alguien que compartía su sentido del humor y muchos de sus intereses.

Sir Eugeo, a quien Kyouko codiciaba para su hija, supuso un obstáculo extraño en los planes de la codiciosa dama al casarse al final de la temporada en una repentina boda que conmocionó a toda la ciudad; ya que el apuesto joven se casó con la señorita Alice en una serie de acontecimientos extraños que nunca le resultaron claros.

Cuando la madre de Asuna se enteró de la noticia se metió en la cama y no salió de allí en todo el día. Pero por la tarde sin embargo se levantó al darse cuenta de la tremenda ventaja que suponía socialmente conocer a la nueva duquesa que había emparentado con una de las más influyentes familias.

Con renovada confianza y energía, enfocó todas sus esperanzas en Kazuto Kirigaya. El otro soltero por el que todas las jóvenes aristócratas soñaban atrapar.

Mucho tiempo después, Asuna no podía imaginar el desastroso encuentro con él esa primavera sin sonrojarse, pero cuando se sentó al lado del arbusto mirando el vaso que todavía tenia en la mano, todo aquello de pronto le pareció más emocionante que humillante.

Obviamente, decidió, el asqueroso sabor de aquella cosa que había bebido estaba haciendo que viera las cosas mas claras. Y si tres tragos podían lograr eso, era evidente que un poco mas de ese mágico elixir seria mas efectivo. Ese era el espíritu de la investigación científica, por lo tanto levantó el vaso y dio tres sorbos más. Después de lo que le parecieron solo unos segundos se sintió incluso mejor que antes. Ahora entendía porque su padre bebía de esa maravilla a diario...

—Mucho mejor —informó en voz alta a la luna riéndose a carcajadas al recordar el breve pero divertido encuentro con el legendario Kirigaya-sama.

 _Su madre le había estado espiando en el parque, justo cuando él estaba a punto de pasar muy despacio cerca del camino donde estaban ellas, Kyouko, desesperada por provocar un encuentro con el soltero número uno de Japón, empujó a Asuna poniéndola directamente en el camino de su caballo. Como reflejo la pobre muchacha se cubrió la cara como pudo, haciendo que el indignado jinete se detuviera._

 _Zarandeada y asustada por el corcoveo nervioso del animal, Asuna abrió los ojos y notando al corcel tan cerca de ella, se le acercó intentando serenarlo y al mismo tiempo componiendo una disculpa al conductor. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Kazuto Kirigaya. A pesar de la fría mirada que se veía en sus empequeñecidos y asesinos ojos, ella sintió que sus huesos se derretían y sus piernas se convertían en gelatina._

 _Pelo negro, hombros anchos, penetrantes ojos gris metálico y cincelados labios finos, él tenía el cínico aspecto de un hombre que ha experimentado todos los placeres que el mundo puede ofrecer y ha salido indemne. Con su cara de ángel y sus ojos de plata Kazuto Kirigaya era extremadamente atractivo y prohibido como el mismo pecado. Ella sintió por un momento el loco impulso de hacer algo para impresionarle._

— _Si quiere un encuentro adecuado señorita —dijo él con seca impaciencia. Su voz lenta como una caricia —Le sugiero que intente conseguirla de una manera mas convencional._

 _Asuna sabia que necesitaba reaccionar inmediatamente antes de que su madre, que estaba desesperada por lograr una presentación, violara todas las reglas conocidas de la buena educación o del sentido común._

— _¡Que placer y que privilegio mas inesperado Kirigaya-sama! —exclamó Kyouko sin darse cuenta de la siniestra mirada del joven y de la ávida curiosidad de los ocupantes de los demás carruajes que tenían que detenerse debido a que el camino estaba bloqueado — Estaba deseando presentarle a mi hija._

— _He de suponer— interrumpió —Que ese es el motivo por el que su niña ha tropezado conmigo._

 _Asuna llegó a la conclusión de que ese hombre era un maleducado y un arrogante._

— _Eso no tiene nada que ver —estalló mortificada por la precisión con que el había dado en_ _el clavo y dio un paso hacia atrás y recurrió al descaro para salvar su orgullo—Estaba practicando— le informó._

 _Su respuesta le sorprendió tanto, que el joven mantuvo su mano en el aire donde estuvo a punto de tomar las riendas._

— _¿Practicando?—repitió mirándola atentamente con divertido interés como retándole a componer una excusa que fuera creíble —¿Practicando para qué?_

 _Asuna levantó la barbilla y elevando las cejas dijo con desdén lo que esperaba que sonara inteligente en vez de estúpido:_

— _Estoy practicando para llegar a ser salteador de caminos, obviamente. Para conseguirlo salto delante de los inocentes caballeros del parque y finjo no conocerlos. Algunos son tan crédulos que caen en la trampa._

 _Diciendo esto le dio la espalda y agarró firmemente a su madre del brazo conduciéndola hacia el sendero que habían dejado atrás. Mirando por encima de su hombro dijo despectiva e incorrectamente:_

— _Buenas tardes señor…er… gomen desconozco su nombre…_

 _Su madre, ante tan escandaloso comentario profirió una exclamación horrorizada provocando algo que sonó como una carcajada en el dueño del caballo._

La señora Yuuki siguió furiosa con su hija toda la noche:

— _¿Cómo pudiste ser tan impertinente? —gritó —Kazuto Kirigaya tiene mucha influencia en la sociedad y si pronuncia una sola palabra despectiva sobre ti nadie importante querrá relacionarse contigo. Estarás acabada. Acabada ¿me oyes?_

 _A pesar de que Asuna se había disculpado repetidamente, aunque de forma poco sincera, su madre estaba muy preocupada. Se paseaba de un lado a otro con su frasco de sales en una mano y un pañuelo en la otra. Le daría una úlcera si no se calmaba._

— _¡Por lo menos Kazuto Kirigaya se ha fijado en ti por unos segundos hoy en el parque, y todos pudieron verlos, de modo que has tenido tu momento de éxito! Desde esta noche empezaran a llegarnos invitaciones a todos los actos importantes de la temporada y a partir de mañana, los pretendientes harán fila en nuestra puerta. Pero tu has tenido que mostrarte impertinente con un hombre que podría poner fin a mis esperanzas y sueños con una sola palabra— se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos —¿Por qué eres tan temeraria? ¡De donde has sacado ese carácter!_

 _Rodeó a Asuna sin dejar de respirar agitada._

— _Madre cálmate..._

— _Pues yo conozco más del mundo real que tú y te voy a decir una cosa, una verdad que vale mas que todos tus desvaríos —apretó los puños y afectando a propósito la voz murmuró terminante — Un hombre no quiere relacionarse con una mujer mas inteligente que él. Si la alta sociedad supiera de tus ideas de libertad estarías arruinada, ningún caballero importante te querría, estarías acabada._

•

•

•

Un gorjeo de risas femeninas sacó a Asuna de sus pensamientos y volvió a oír los sonidos que hacían los adultos que parecían reclamos de niños traviesos. Se preguntaba cuantas reputaciones femeninas quedarían arruinadas esa noche. Basándose en lo que había sacado de las lecturas de su madre, le pareció que había incontables formas de ser arruinada. Errores cometidos por las propias mujeres. Parecer muy inteligentes, muy listas, muy sabias o muy elocuentes podía acabar con sus oportunidades de conseguir un buen partido. Pero cualquier error que afectara al honor de una dama resultaba _totalmente catastrófico_ puesto que eliminaba totalmente las posibilidades de casarse.

Eso era ridículo, decidió alegremente Asuna mientras meditaba en las diferentes maneras de cometer un error y provocarse a si misma _una ruina total._ Una mujer podía arruinarse totalmente si permitía a cualquier hombre estar a solas con ella en una habitación, o si le mostraba demasiada atención o incluso concediéndole un tercer baile.

Mientras mas pensaba en ello más cuenta se daba que habría estado mucho, muchísimo mejor, si hubiera cometido alguna de esas cosas que acabarían totalmente con las posibilidades de una mujer para encontrar un buen partido. En ese caso no tendría que estar ahora enfrentándose a un matrimonio con el repulsivo Sugou Nobuyuki. Solo con pensar en él su alegría se evaporó e hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

Buscó su pañuelo y al darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguno sorbió con la nariz. Bebió un poco mas de la bebida intentando sin éxito dejar de lado la tristeza.

•

•

•

Un buen rato después de acabar el cigarro, Kazuto recordó su perorata con Sachi, dudando si dirigirse hacia la derecha regresando así al jardín, o girar a la izquierda introduciéndose más en el laberinto hasta llegar a un camino que, como sabía, llevaba hasta un lateral de la casa y finalmente a su habitación.

Estaba cansado y su dormitorio tenía una enorme y muy confortable cama. Si su madre no le hubiera pedido específicamente que, fuera hasta allí en su viaje de camino a la capital para darle recuerdos a la madre de Sachi, él no estaría allí. De acuerdo con la carta de su hermana, la salud de su madre había empeorado repentinamente y Kazuto no quería hacer nada, por insignificante que fuera, que la disgustara.

Dio media vuelta y se encamino por el enrevesado camino que llevaba al exterior del laberinto hasta el jardín, preparado para cumplir con su obligación social y filial.

•

•

•

Asuna estaba convencida de que una reputación totalmente arruinada haría que Noboyuki-san retirara su oferta pero no tenia ni idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir si sus padres la repudiaban por ello. Sorbiendo de nuevo sus lágrimas, inclinó la cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza y decidió recurrir a la meditación. ¿Cómo podía hacer para arruinar su reputación y ser libre?

Librarse de un matrimonio que solo le producía asco…

La desesperación, sumado a que esa bebida había hecho que su futuro tomara proporciones monstruosas, hizo que el caudal del llanto se quebrara y se encontrara a si misma llorando a lágrima viva, rogándole a Dios, a los astros que tuvieran compasión de su problema. Intentaba aplacar las lágrimas de alguna forma, cuando una voz profunda y masculina, llena de autoridad, se oyó rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Puedo ayudarla?

Asustada, Asuna se levantó de un salto, y el corazón le subió a la garganta latiendo con fuerza, entonces sus ojos divisaron una silueta que se recortaba en la oscuridad y que se materializó ante ella cuando empezó a moverse.

¿Acaso alguien allá arriba se había conmovido ante su llanto y le enviaba un ángel para ayudarle?

La aparición se detuvo justo debajo de los pálidos rayos de la luna, el rostro le quedó entre las sombras sin que pudiera ver sus rasgos. Levantó el brazo despacio y algo blanco pareció flotar y ondear desde los dedos de la aparición aunque no había viento.

Sus sentidos estaban aturdidos con el susto y el brandy tan conveniente que había bebido pero vio que algo blanco ondeaba hacia ella. Avanzó vacilante y buscó el brazo extendido, el objeto que se posó en su mano se convirtió en algo real aunque muy suave y fino. Era un pañuelo.

—Gracias—susurró sonriéndole mientras se secaba los ojos y se limpiaba la nariz. Después, en vez de conservar el pañuelo se lo devolvió.

—Debería quedárselo.

—Gracias.

—Su pena es muy grande al parecer.

—Sí lo es...

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted antes de irme?

—¡No nada!… Bueno si hay algo, pero tendría que explicarle…

 _¿Cómo se le explica a un ángel que deseo que mi reputación sea arruinada…?_

—Soy todo oídos.

Luchando contra los efectos del brandy, Asuna examinó al _ángel_ con cautela —Por favor no piense que estoy cuestionando su…su autenticidad… o sus capacidades —comenzó con el mayor respeto que pudo reunir —Pero ¿un ente como usted no debería ir vestido de blanco en vez de ir de negro?

Los ojos de el visitante, perceptibles solo a través de las rendijas de la máscara que le cubría la mitad de la cara, se empequeñecieron en una mirada de insolencia y Asuna se preparó para ser golpeada por un rayo. Sin embargo el tono con el que respondió a su pregunta fue suave y algo divertido.

—En un hombre es costumbre vestir de negro, señorita. Si apareciera aquí vestido de blanco atraería demasiado la atención. La gente intentaría saber mi identidad. Primero observarían mi estatura, y luego mis otros rasgos e intentarían saber quien soy. Y si me reconocieran perdería el anonimato y con él la libertad de hacer el tipo de cosas que uno espera hacer en una velada como esta.

—Si, ya veo —replicó Asuna sin estar del todo convencida —Supongo que esto no es algo tan extraordinario como yo pensaba.

Kazuto pensó que este encuentro era de lo mas extraordinario. Cuando la vio al principio ella estaba llorando. De algún modo su expresiva cara había mostrado asombro, miedo, terror, sospecha y ahora reflejaba incertidumbre e incluso aprensión.

Esperó a que ella le explicara lo que fuera que quería de él y se dio cuenta de que no había en ella nada de corriente. Su pálido pelo anaranjado parecía brillar como la llama de una vela a la luz plateada de la luna cada vez que movía la cabeza y sus grandes ojos parecían oro, dominando su delicado rostro de suave y pálida piel, en conjunto a una encantadora boca roja.

La suya era una belleza delicada. Provenía de la pureza de sus rasgos y de la sinceridad de sus ojos más que de sus vibrantes colores o su exótica apariencia. No pudo calcular su edad pero parecía bastante joven.

Un profundo suspiro de la fémina le devolvió a la realidad. Empezó a mirarla inquisitivamente en silencio.

—Podría—pidió ella de modo muy, muy educado —Quitarse la máscara y dejarme verle la cara.

—¿Ese era el favor que quería pedirme?

—No, pero no podré preguntárselo hasta que no vea su cara — al ver que él no hacia ningún movimiento para quitársela, le imploró con voz temblorosa y desesperada —¡Es terriblemente importante!

Kazuto dudó y entonces, por pura curiosidad, decidió acceder a su petición. Se quitó el antifaz y salió de entre las sombras para ofrecerle una buena visión de su cara y esperó a ver su reacción.

Y la vio.

La muchacha se tapó la boca con la mano y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Kazuto avanzó hacia ella pensando que se iba a desmayar de la impresión o algo semejante, pero la repentina risa histérica que soltó hizo que se quedara a medio camino. Después la pelirroja empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras se dejaba caer en el banco de piedra y se tapaba la cara con las manos con el cuerpo estremecido. Le miró dos veces por entre los dedos para cerciorarse de que había visto bien y las dos veces acabó riendo con más fuerza.

Finalmente, con un gran esfuerzo, Asuna consiguió dominarse. Levantó su cara hacia él con los ojos todavía brillando de risa y observó con incredulidad el rostro del único hombre, en todo Japón, que había hecho que su corazón vibrara. Y ahora, mientras ella continuaba en estado de shock, el rostro de Kazuto estaba empezando a tener en ella el mismo efecto que la primera vez que le vio. Pero en esta ocasión había una diferencia, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y no había frialdad y dureza en sus ojos, sino solo especulación. Después de todo la expresión del joven era definitivamente de interés.

Eso era lo suficientemente halagador y alentador para levantarle el ánimo y devolverle la confianza, al tiempo que la convencía de que había tomado la decisión acertada unos minutos antes. Había rogado por la oportunidad de arruinar su reputación y ahora lo iba a conseguir en las manos del soltero mas codiciado de todo la ciudad, Kazuto Kirigaya en persona. Esto lo hacia aun mejor, le daba elegancia y estilo. Como recompensa por haber sacrificado su reputación para eludir a Sugou Noboyuki, iba a obtener unos dulces recuerdos para conservar.

—No estoy loca aunque pueda parecerlo —empezó a decir intentando aplacar su voz —Y de verdad necesito pedirle algo...

Kazuto sabía que tenía que marchare de allí pero estaba extrañamente cautivado por la contagiosa risa de ella, su encantadora cara y sus asombrosas reacciones, que le repelía la sola idea de volver al baile.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es un poco complicado de explicar… —murmuró y luego contempló el vaso que seguía en su mano el cual estaba bastante vacío.

Kazuto la miró intentando saber que es lo que había estado bebiendo, ella dio un sorbo como si lo necesitase para coger fuerzas y elevó sus grandes y sinceros ojos dorados hacia él.

—La verdad es que es bastante difícil— corrigió arrugando su nariz.

—Como puede ver— respondió Kazuto esbozando una sonrisa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia —Estoy completamente a su servicio, señorita.

—Espero que siga diciendo lo mismo después de que haya oído lo que tengo que pedirle —murmuró ella inquieta.

—Por favor dígame

—Desearía que arruinase mi reputación.

•

•

•

Hasta ese momento Kazuto hubiera apostado toda su fortuna a que nada de lo que pudiera decir una mujer podría sorprenderle, pero esa joven mujer había conseguido dejarle francamente estupefacto.

Asuna observó como intentaba esconder su sorpresa y esbozó otra de sus inaceptables risitas. No era que tuviera ganas de reír por los nervios, sino que era culpa de esa pócima diabólica que los hombres beben para sentirse mucho más optimistas.

—Le he preguntado si estaría dispuesto a arruinar mi reputación.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras Kazuto la estudiaba con el rabillo del ojo y buscaba en el bolsillo el último de los dos cigarros que había traído consigo.

—¿A que se refiere…—preguntó con cautela mientras agachaba la cabeza para encender la pieza —…exactamente con eso?

—Me refiero a que me gustaría que me arruinase — repitió Asuna convencida, intentando ver mejor su expresión —Quiero decir que quisiera llegar a ser inaceptable para cualquier hombre— especificó —Para no verme obligada a casarme. Es decir quiero quedarme soltera y ser libre para vivir mi vida como me plazca… ¿Me ayudará?

* * *

 _Nota:  
_

 _Y Hola a todos! He vuelto luego de un fin de semana de inactividad xD_

 _Hoy les traigo mi contribución del segundo día con esta novela histórica que mezclará la 'epoca antigua, matrimonios arreglados y… mucho kiriasu' No sé cuantos capitulos tendrá, quizá depende de como desarrollo toda la idea (ya llevo bastante escrito así que el segundo cap lo subiré antes de que termine la semana)_

 _No he podido leer todas sus contribuciones, pero sepan que lo iré haciendo a medida que me organizo porque es bastante._

 _¡Estoy muy agradecida por su participación! ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _En mi caso los veo martes/miércoles con mi tercer aporte que está a medio camino._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Sumi Chan~_


	2. II

_En busca de la Libertad._

 _Este fic corresponde a la_ _ **#Kiriasuweek2017**_

 _Tema: Época Victoriana/Japón antiguo_

* * *

 _2_ _—_

—Me refiero a que me gustaría que me arruinase —repitió Asuna convencida, intentando ver mejor su expresión —Quiero decir que quisiera llegar a ser inaceptable para cualquier hombre —especificó —Para no verme obligada casarme. Es decir quiero quedarme soltera.

En vez de reaccionar, él apoyó su bota en el banco de piedra al lado de ella y la miró en silencio, pensativo, sujetando el cigarro entre sus blancos dientes.

—Creo…yo creo que no lo podría decir más claro —murmuró la joven con ansiedad.

—No, no creo que pudiera.

Ella se inclinó un poco, ladeó la cabeza escudriñando su inexpresivo rostro mientras él miraba a lo lejos.

—¿Entiende lo que quiero decir?

—Seria difícil no entenderlo.

No parecía muy entusiasmado, así que Asuna dejó escapar lo primero que le vino a la

cabeza: —Le pagaría por ello.

Esta vez Kazuto mostró su sorpresa sin dejar de sonreír, pensando en la facilidad que tenía ella para causarle esa reacción —Eso lo hace muy interesante —dijo en voz alta —Y todo en una misma noche —creyendo que esperaba una respuesta, bajó la mirada hacia ella y con esa rebelde sonrisa en los labios dijo con suavidad —Es una oferta muy apetitosa.

—Prometo cooperar—agregó ella inclinándose hacia delante y mirándole con sus ojos color miel. Una mirada plagada de esperanza.

—El incentivo se están haciendo terriblemente irresistible en este momento — Kazuto se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia lo lejos, analizando la situación y a la fascinante joven sentada en el banco. No sabía exactamente que edad tendría ella pero sabía que no era una delicada debutante desde que le pidió que le hiciera _ese_ favor. Las pistas habían estado ahí desde el principio, empezando por el hecho de que ella se encontrara sola en la oscuridad; en un lugar apartado, con un hombre que no le había sido presentado de forma apropiada, y ella no había hecho nada para corregir esa situación.

Mas aún; el vestido que llevaba era muy revelador, con un seductor escote que dejaba entrever su pecho y muy entallado para marcar su estrecha cintura. Ninguna matrona de la alta sociedad habría permitido que su inocente hija apareciera en la fiesta con un vestido así. Era el vestido de una atrevida mujer casada o una cortesana.

No llevaba anillo de compromiso, lo cual dejaba solo una posibilidad. Esa idea se veía reforzada por el hecho de que los jóvenes caballeros acaudalados llevaban a sus amantes a los bailes de máscaras como una especie de broma para escandalizar a los remilgados miembros de la aristocracia. Algunas de las cortesanas más bonitas y solicitadas de la metrópolis estaban presentes en ese baile y Kazuto dio por hecho que la angelical criatura que estaba a su lado era una de ellas y quería darle celos a quien fuera que la había llevado hasta allí.

No era como si él nunca hubiera hecho lo mismo con su amante favorita para librarse de alguna indeseable propuesta de matrimonio.

Volvió a contemplarla con curiosidad, ella aún estaba esperando su respuesta. Su rostro serio y preocupado se veía extremadamente hermoso bañado por la plateada luz del astro. Era encantadora. Con su aspecto y su imaginación, su suavidad y su voz, no tendría que buscar mucho para encontrar un nuevo protector. De hecho si esa noche demostraba que era tan creativa en su cama como lo había sido para convencerlo, estaría seriamente tentado en ofrecerle su protección. Una nueva amante no le vendría mal.

Asuna miraba fijamente la firme mandíbula del joven, en un agónico suspenso, mientras Kazuto mantenía su rostro inexpresivo y la mirada en el horizonte, con las manos en los bolsillos y su pose relajada. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y parecía como si estuviese sonriendo, aunque eso seguramente se debiera a la forma en la que sujetaba el cigarro entre los dientes.

Incapaz de aguantar la espera por más tiempo preguntó —¿Se ha decidido ya?

Él dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de ella y Asuna sintió el impacto de la devastadora

sonrisa que iluminó la cara masculina.

—No voy a resultar barato— bromeó.

—No tengo mucho dinero —admitió ella y él empezó a emitir una risita que se convirtió en carcajada cuando ella empezó a hurgar en los bolsillos inexistentes de su vestido.

Extendió su mano hacia ella —Busquemos un sitio mas adecuado para llevar a cabo…eh…

—¿Mi ruina?— terminó ella esperanzada. Se levantó y enderezó los hombros, elevó la

barbilla y con la determinación y el porte de una reina anunció —Vayamos pues.

Kazuto la guió hasta lo mas profundo del seto siguiendo un ligero recuerdo de cuando

Sachi y él se habían perdido. Mientras caminaban se le ocurrió que era necesario que se presentaran primero pero cuando se lo manifestó, la pelirroja le contestó que ya lo conocía.

—¿Y tu quien eres?—preguntó Kazuto ante la renuencia de ella a proporcionarle esa información.

En algún lugar de su confundida mente, Asuna inmersa en el sueño irreal de la noche y la luna con un apuesto y deseable hombre a su lado, se sintió de pronto asaltada por la precaución. Intentando pensar en un nombre falso, se miró el vestido.

—Shiro — contestó convencida tras una pequeña pausa.

—¿Cómo el color _blanco_?—se burló Kazuto preguntándose porque le mentía.

Por toda respuesta ella movió su brazo izquierdo con majestuosidad y dijo divertida —Blanco como la luna, como las nubes... como la pureza… —Un segundo mas tarde se paró en seco —¿A dónde vamos?

—A mi habitación.

Asuna repasó mentalmente todas las posibilidades de ruina para una doncella: _tres bailes con el mismo_ _h_ _ombre,_ _prestarle más atención de la necesaria,_ _estar a solas con un hombre en una habitación._ Asintió con la cabeza convencida.

—Esta bien, supongo que usted sabe más que yo.

—Lo dudo— pensó divertido Kazuto.

Caminaron en silencio y a él le gustó también eso de ella. No parecía necesitar hablar innecesariamente. Cuando por fin la joven rompió el silencio, incluso el momento era el adecuado aunque el tema fuera otra deslumbrante demostración de que su experiencia con las mujeres no era tan vasta como pensaba. Ella iba mirando el suelo cuando levantó la cabeza y dijo solemnemente:

—Muchas veces me sorprendo pensando en alas ¿Usted no?

—¿Alas? —se tragó una carcajada. No podría recordar esto sin reírse en toda la semana.

—Sí… escuche esto —sugirió ella en tono grave —¿No sería genial que los pájaros no tuvieran alas?

Kazuto se paró en seco, sus hombros se movían de risa mientras giraba hacia ella —¿Qué acaba de decir?

Su angelical rostro se levantó hacia la cara de él, con los ojos brillantes, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus generosos labios moviéndose mientras repetía con inocencia —He dicho que creo que los pájaros se verían mejor sin alas.

—Eso es lo que me había parecido —incapaz de seguir soportando la provocación que ella le inspiraba, la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo bruscamente a sus brazos rindiéndose al incontrolable impulso de dominar su risa contra esos suaves labios. El beso fue apenas un suspiro, pues la soltó tan rápido como la hubo tomado, sin saber si la mirada dorada que disparó sobre él era de sorpresa o de disgusto.

Decidió que no quería discutir con la mujer que iba a compartir su cama. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se apartó. A pesar de todo no pudo dejar de mirar de reojo hacia ella más de una vez en la oscuridad para observar su reacción. Se relajó cuando vio que sonreía confundida mientras se tocaba los labios con dedos temblorosos.

No estaba seguro de que hubiera andado correctamente por el laberinto hasta que rodearon la última esquina y encontraron la salida secreta que iba hasta el lateral de la casa. Sabiendo con antelación que iban a quedar a la vista de los borrachos durante unos momentos, aunque a una distancia razonable de ellos, Kazuto tuvo cuidado de ponerse a la izquierda de Asuna entre ella y la casa.

—¿Por qué vamos tan deprisa?

—Porque estamos a la vista de todos en este lugar.

Ella se puso a su altura para verlo por si misma. —¿Ellos también están arruinados?

Kazuto se encogió de hombros sorprendido al tiempo que contenía una carcajada para no provocar otro arrebato.

— _Muy_ arruinados.

•

•

•

En la habitación Asuna se sentó sobre un pequeño sofá tapizado con brocado gris plata, sintiéndose como si estuviera viviendo un sueño, mientras miraba como Kazuto se quitaba la chaqueta. En su cabeza empezaron a sonar molestas campanas mareándola, o quizá era el recuerdo de la boca firme de él en la suya lo que hacia que su mente flotase.

Se alisó el vestido y se preguntó si ella también debía quitarse algo para equiparar las acciones de ese joven. Decidió que lo mejor era descalzarse, por lo que se alzó la falda.

Después de quitarse la chaqueta, Kazuto se desprendió de su camisa y fue hasta la pulida mesa donde había una bandeja con copas y licores. Tiró del tapón del botellón de brandy, miró por encima de su hombro para preguntarle a ella si quería algo pero lo que vio le hizo mirar con desconcierto y girarse completamente.

La joven estaba sentada en el sofá, doblada por la cintura tanto como podía mirando algo que había en el suelo.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó.

Ella contestó sin levantar la mirada —¡No tengo zapatos!

—¿Qué?

—¡No tengo zapatos!

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó irritado mientras empezaba a pensar que todo lo que ella dijo e hizo en el laberinto que le había parecido divertido en su momento, incluso su deseo de ser arruinada, podría deberse a una intoxicación o a una mente desequilibrada. Su voz se hizo intencionadamente cortante. —Levántese —ordenó de pronto.

Asuna se quedó paralizada ante su tono y lentamente se puso recta. Asustada por el tono de su voz, hizo lo que le ordenó y se paró, incapaz de creer que el severo hombre que estaba allí a su lado era el mismo que había bromeado con ella y la había besado.

Ella tenía las manos a ambos lados de la falda y la alzaba levemente denunciando sus pies descalzos, tal como le había dicho con pena. Le miró aturdida y desorientada.

Con una ira que iba en aumento, decepcionado y disgustado por su propia ingenuidad, Kazuto le recriminó mordazmente — ¿Acostumbra a andar así? ¿Sin calzado?

—No señor… se… me habrá salido en el laberinto… estos zapatos eran de mi madre y…me quedaban en extremo grandes y...

Aburrido de oírla agregó con firmeza —¿Es capaz de decir algo inteligente en este momento?

Asuna se estremeció con esa voz familiar. Tenía exactamente la misma entonación autoritaria, el mismo desdén de superioridad que la había humillado en el parque.

Aquella noche su reacción se vio dulcificada por el brandy y la sorpresa, pero cuando reaccionó lo hizo de forma instintiva y efectiva aunque algo cohibida. Ella quería que esa noche fuera para conservarla siempre en la memoria.

—Claro que puedo —musitó con suavidad levantando la barbilla con la voz algo temblorosa — ¿Debería empezar por la filosofía griega? —con renovada energía soltó la falda que volvió a ocultar sus pies. Se dio la vuelta pretendiendo analizar el cuadro que estaba sobre la chimenea y continuó —Sócrates tenía interesantes opiniones sobre el conocimiento y la ética. Platón era más profundo…

Asuna intentaba desesperadamente despejar su mente y recordar todo lo que sabía sobre los filósofos tanto antiguos como modernos.

—Voltaire es mi favorito, disfruto con su ingenio, pero de todos los modernos…—Su voz se

arrastraba mientras oía como él se acercaba por detrás y continuó —… de todos los filósofos

modernos el que más me agrada es…

Kazuto se detuvo tan cerca de ella que podía sentirle a su espalda. Temblando de incertidumbre Asuna preguntó —¿Quién es su pensador favorito?

—Cualquiera...—respondió contrariado, tan cerca de ella que su aliento movía el pelo de

Asuna.

—Eso es muy vago, señor… usted debería… —el cuerpo de Asuna se tensó completamente cuando las manos de el rodearon sus hombros y apretaron la espalda de ella contra su cuerpo —Tener una li… lista de… —los expertos labios masculinos tocaron una parte sensible detrás de su oreja provocándole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—Continúa —la animó con voz suave y su boca en su oído.

Asuna lo intentó pero su respiración salió de golpe en un brusco suspiro. Estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo, dejando que el brandy la calmara y la convenciera de que aquello era correcto. Era eso o el indeseable Noboyuki-sama. Dulce y severa tortura de recuerdos para conservar…o una vida con el hombre que le provocaba nauseas.

Seguramente tenía derecho a unos minutos más, decidió. Y cerró los ojos ante el tacto que iba reconociéndola.

Kazuto sintió el corazón de ella latiendo deprisa bajo su mano mientras la deslizaba por su estómago, dándose tiempo antes de tocar el tentador pecho que era su objetivo. Depositó un beso en la suave sien y otro en la delicada mejilla. Ella olía como el aire fresco y en sus manos era perfectamente moldeable…

Respiraba de modo errático, su corazón golpeaba como si… hubiera corrido una maratón.

Kazuto levantó la cabeza y sin decir palabra la giró. Con incredulidad miró el rubor de sus mejillas y sus agitados ojos que se habían oscurecido hasta un ámbar profundo, ojos que le miraban con incertidumbre. El rojo de sus mejillas se hizo mas intenso mientras él observaba cada una de las expresiones de su cara. Buscando algo, cualquier cosa que indicase que esto no era nuevo y aterrador para ella. Deseaba descubrir algo que le indicase que ella tenía experiencia en esto.

Lo único que encontró fue inocencia.

Esta era su primera vez.

Ella nunca había hecho esto antes.

A pesar de todo Kazuto la deseaba. No, se dio cuenta de que la deseaba tres veces más por eso. Ella estaba allí, se lo había pedido y se había ofrecido incluso a pagarle por ello. Y aún así él dudaba. Cogió su barbilla entre el índice y el pulgar y la forzó a que le mirara.

Con una voz tranquilizadora le preguntó —¿Estas absolutamente segura de que quieres estar aquí…para hacer esto?

Asuna tragó saliva con esfuerzo y asintió débilmente —Es algo que debo hacer. Lo necesito y debo pasar por ello.

—¿Estas completamente segura?

Ella asintió y Kazuto hizo lo que había estado deseando hacer desde hacia rato. Mientras bajaba la cabeza tuvo el inquietante presentimiento de que no estaba solo quitándole la virginidad sino que estaba destruyendo a un ángel. Se apoderó de su boca con hambre y la forzó a responder. Entonces la apretó fuerte mientras ella soltaba un bochornoso gemido entre sus brazos y sus manos tropezaban con las suyas. Entonces la movió hacia delante recorriéndola entera con sus manos hasta llegar a los temblorosos pechos.

—¡No! —exclamó tan de pronto que le tomó por sorpresa —¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Eso no...!

Movió la cabeza bruscamente mientras Kazuto la miraba con incredulidad. Hacia un momento ella le había estado besando con sus brazos rodeándole suavemente el cuello, con su cuerpo amoldándose instintivamente al suyo Y ahora ella corría hasta el otro extremo de la habitación dejándole allí, abriendo bruscamente la puerta y marchándose…

...directamente hacia Sachi y otra mujer que parecía loca diciendo que su hija había sido secuestrada y pedía que se la buscara por toda la casa. Como en un sueño, una pesadilla más bien, vio como la mujer mayor se abrazaba a la joven que había sido suya un momento antes.

Y por su expresión determinante no parecía que fuera un placer verle, sino mas bien le miraba con una triunfante hostilidad —Después de que haya llevado a mi hija a la cama y llamado a mi marido, hablaremos de esto en privado.

•

•

•

—¿Asuna?—El tono de voz de su madre sonaba de ultratumba. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente, tanto que incluso parecía que le dolían los dientes y la lengua. En todo el mundo la única cosa que no era horrible esa mañana era su madre, quien debería estar furiosa. Asuna pensó que la repudiaría por lo que había hecho esa noche, y sin embargo su madre actuaba con una dulce comprensión, sin preguntas ni recriminaciones.

Hecha un ovillo, acurrucada contra la puerta del carruaje, fuera de la vista de los demás, la joven observaba la casa donde había ocurrido todo.

—Voy a vomitar—susurró débilmente.

—No cariño, eso no sería nada agradable.

Asuna tragó saliva dos veces —¿Estamos llegando a casa?

—No vamos a casa.

—¿A dónde vamos entonces?

—Exactamente…aquí —dijo su madre inclinándose hacia un lado mientras buscaba algo con los ojos entrecerrados que de pronto se abrieron con deleite.

Asuna hizo un esfuerzo para ver lo que era _aquí_ y solo vio una agradable casita de campo con el coche de su padre aparcado delante y otro coche con un escudo pintado en el lateral. Y entonces vio la capilla. Y en el jardín de la capilla, ignorando a su padre y mirando el carruaje que llegaba, estaba Kazuto Kirigaya con una expresión en su mirada mucho más glacial y despectiva que la que le dedicó en el parque, durante su primer encuentro.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?—preguntó Asuna sintiéndose débil debido al shock, las nauseas y el dolor de cabeza. Por enésima vez se prometió silenciosamente que nunca volvería a sucumbir a la tentación de beber alcohol.

—Para asistir a tu boda con Kirigaya-sama.

—¡¿Mi qué?! Pero…¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué se casa contigo? —preguntó su madre secamente mientras abría la puerta —Porque no tiene otra elección. Después de todo es un caballero. Conocía las reglas y aún así las rompió. Nuestra anfitriona y dos sirvientes te vieron salir de su habitación. Él arruinó la reputación de una inocente y educada señorita, si no se casara contigo, estarías arruinada para siempre y Kazuto jamás volvería a ser considerado un caballero por sus iguales. Su propio código del honor le obliga a hacerlo.

—¡Yo no quiero esto! —exclamó Asuna y ante el propio sonido de su voz se apretó las sienes — Se lo dije a él claramente.

•

•

•

—Yo no quería que sucediera esto —balbuceaba Asuna quince minutos después mientras la empujaban a la fuerza hasta el coche de su nuevo marido. Él no había pronunciado una sola palabra a excepción de los votos matrimoniales.

Sin embargo en ese momento se giró a verla con esa gélida mirada de acero —Cállate y entra.

—¿Adonde vamos?—preguntó ella.

—A la nueva casa —contestó con sarcasmo mal disimulado —Tu nueva casa—especificó.

Asuna quiso morir.


	3. III

_En busca de la Libertad._

 _Este fic corresponde a la_ _ **#Kiriasuweek2017**_

 _Tema: Época Victoriana/Japón antiguo_

* * *

 _3_ _—_

Tarareando una melodía, sentada delante de la mesa del tocador de su habitación, Asuna ató una cinta verde oscuro alrededor de su cabello mandarina rogando que los rizos, que ella misma había armado, permanecieran elegantemente en su sitio. ¿Aunque a quién pretendía impresionar? Nadie llegaba de visita, y nadie estaba allí para verla.

 _Nunca pierdas la vanidad femenina, Asuna._ Le había dicho Alice en alguna ocasión. Por esa razón ponía especial arreglo en su persona todos los días. Después de todo era una condesa, aunque su marido no estuviera allí para apoyarla.

Satisfecha se levantó y alisó las arrugas de su vestido verde, se acomodó las mangas y se dirigió hacia el salón donde estaba la biblioteca frente al acogedor fuego de la chimenea. Tomó un libro grueso del librero y se sentó en el diván, dispuesta a pasar la tarde, la noche, leyendo.

En los tres meses que habían pasado desde que Kazuto se casó con ella, confinándola en esa pequeña casa de campo pocas horas después de la boda para después marcharse, Asuna no le había vuelto a ver ni había tenido noticias suyas.

Las memorias de aquel día eran tan horribles que, cada detalle de aquel espantoso momento, estaba marcado en su mente con la tanta claridad que, todavía le provocaba un nudo en el estómago por la vergüenza absoluta que sintió.

Había sido la parodia de una boda de verdad, un adecuado final para lo que había empezado en un baile de máscaras.

Lejos de condenar la actitud de Asuna aquella noche, la señora Kyouko consideró aquello como un práctico e ingenioso método para atrapar al marido deseado entre los miembros de la alta sociedad. Y la felicitó con creces. En vez de darle consejos maternales sobre el matrimonio antes de que se encaminara hasta el altar, la avariciosa dama le advirtió de los tipos de pieles y joyas que tendría que exigirle a su marido.

El padre de Asuna, por su parte, tenia obviamente una clara idea de la situación real, es decir que su hija se había arruinado a si misma y que el novio había participado. Lo aceptó anestesiándose con, por lo menos, una botella entera de brandy, antes de conducirla, con paso vacilante pero con gracia hasta el altar. Para acabar de rematar la espantosa escena, era evidente que la novia estaba sufriendo los efectos de una gran resaca y el novio…

Asuna se estremeció al recordar el odio que había en los hermosos ojos acerados de Kazuto cuando se vio forzado a casarse con ella. Incluso la imagen del párroco que celebró la boda estaba grabado en su mente. Todavía podía verlo allí de pie, su amabilidad se convirtió en estupefacción cuando, al final de la ceremonia, el novio respondió a la sugerencia de besar a la novia con una mirada de desdén y censura. Luego giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí dejándola vergonzosamente sola.

En el coche de comino a la casa, Asuna intentó hablar con él, disculparse, explicarle lo que haía querido decir; enmendar el error. Su reciente marido la escuchó hablar en un silencio helado para decir al final —Si oigo una sola palabra más de tu boca, te encontrarás en la carretera antes de poder acabar la frase.

Pero ahí no terminó todo. Una vez dentro de esa pequeña casa, Asuna preparó el baño y se auto convenció de lo que finalmente ocurriría. Kazuto era su marido, su habitación estaba conectada a la suya por medio de una puerta lateral… estaba segura de que él le exigiría fungiera su papel de esposa.

El nudo en su estómago no fue lo suficientemente apretado como para que no recordara el sabor de sus besos, y la firmeza de sus manos aquellos segundos en los que se abandonó a él durante la maldita fiesta…

Sin embargo, como no podía ser de otra manera Kazuto se anticipó a sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta de su alcoba, sin importarle que ella se encontraba desnuda dentro de una tina llena de jabón. La miró con obvio desdén y rechazo —No te hagas ilusiones no deseo de ti absolutamente nada… Cualquier cosa que necesite la buscaré fuera de esta casa. Tú solo serás mi esposa de nombre —sin esperar que ella respondiera se marchó a paso firme. Tres horas después montó en su carruaje y desapareció de allí.

No volvió a verlo.

En los meses que habían pasado desde que la abandonó como un equipaje no deseado, Asuna había aprendido mucho sobre la agonía de la soledad, no la soledad que provoca la pérdida de un ser querido, sino la que se siente cuando una es rechazada, despreciada y deshonrada.

Había sabido eso y mucho más, como por ejemplo el rumor que corría sobre el notorio asunto de Kazuto con una bailarina de ópera muy hermosa llamada Shino antes de que el chismorreo sobre su repentino matrimonio cobrara fuerza.

Él la estaba castigando y ella lo sabía. La estaba humillando públicamente como represalia a lo que creía, y creería siempre: que ese matrimonio había sido una trampa urdida por Asuna y su madre para atraparlo. Y lo peor de todo era que ella se ponía en el lugar de su marido y veía las cosas desde su mismo punto de vista. Podía entender exactamente como se sentía y el motivo de que actuara como tal.

Ese último mes su venganza había sido completamente devastadora. Ella se había deshecho en lágrimas sobre la almohada, atormentándose con el recuerdo del odio en los ojos de Kazuto durante el día de su boda, y le había escrito una docena de cartas intentando explicarle lo ocurrido, había averiguado su dirección y se las envió con la remota esperanza que ls aceptara y entendiera… Entendía que lo único que los unía era un matrimonio falso, pero eso no quitaba que pudieran aceptarse, y quizás… ser amigos. La única respuesta de él fue un mensaje enviado por su secretario privado avisándole de que si intentaba contactar con él de nuevo, la echaría de la casa sin un céntimo. Y todas las cartas le fueron devueltas sin abrir.

Esperaba que Asuna Kirigaya viviera el resto de su vida en soledad haciendo penitencia por un pecado que había sido enteramente su culpa. Kazuto-sama tenía cinco residencias más, todas ellas imponentes y más accesibles a las visitas. Disponía de otros lugares donde refugiarse, lejos de esa casa de campo.

De acuerdo con los rumores que podía leer en los periódicos y los retazos de información que pudo reunir a través de Alice que era la única amiga que le quedaba, su marido daba fabulosas fiestas para sus amigas y Asuna estaba segura de que algunas se desarrollaban en el dormitorio de él.

Hasta la última semana los días habían pasado con lentitud en una agonía causada por el vacío y el auto desprecio, sin nada que la aliviase excepto el desahogo que le procuraba leer sin que nadie la regañara por eso. Pero ahora todo había cambiado e iba a cambiar más cada día.

En esos días había recibido una carta de un editor de la capital que le había ofrecido un pequeño puesto en la columna de un magazine femenino. En la carta el señor Kayaba ponía en manifiesto el entusiasmo ante su forma de redactar, y el exquisito vocabulario que había empleado. Destacando su humor y la notable sutileza con que describía la arrogancia de la alta sociedad y la inutilidad de intentar pertenecer a un lugar al que nunca pertenecería.

El editor incluso había incluido en su carta un giro monetario como anticipo de otros que vendrían mas tarde una vez que sus columnas fueran publicadas. Esa carta significaba independencia y reconocimiento, era la liberación de la esclavitud en la que estaba desde su matrimonio con Kazuto Kirigaya. Lo era todo.

Ya estaba soñando despierta con el sitio donde iba a vivir en la gran ciudad, algo alegre y pequeño, en un barrio respetable, justo lo que ella había planeado siempre para cuando pudiera solventarse por si misma. Al final del año siguiente podría tener suficiente dinero para abandonar aquella prisión en la que había sido abandonada y olvidada.

Aunque sus sueños por la noche no eran tan alegres, en ellos se encontraba indefensa, Kazuto estaba en ellos de la misma forma que en el laberinto aquel, con su bota sobre el banco a su lado, mirando a lo lejos con el cigarrillo entre los dientes luciendo inalcanzable, sonriendo mientras la escuchaba pidiéndole que arruinara su reputación. En el sueño él bromeaba sobre la oferta de pago por parte de ella, la besaba y entonces Asuna se despertaba con el corazón desbocado y la sensación de esos labios firmes sobre los suyos.

Pero por la mañana, con la luz del sol entrando a raudales a través de las ventanas, el futuro de nuevo era suyo y el pasado… se quedaba en el dormitorio entre las sábanas.

Ahora más que nunca su refugio eran los libros, y aquel trabajo de escritora.

En el salón, el mayordomo, estaba preparando la bandeja de la merienda con una jarra de chocolate y tostadas con mantequilla, depositando todo en la mesita que estaba detrás del escritorio.

—Gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla.

•

•

•

Era ya avanzada la tarde y Asuna estaba completamente enfrascada en la columna que debía entregar en dos días cuando el mayordomo la interrumpió con voz tensa.

—¿Señora?

Asuna levantó la pluma haciendo un gesto que le indicaba que esperase hasta que terminara lo que estaba escribiendo.

—Pero…

Ella movió la cabeza con firmeza pidiéndole que esperara. Allí no pasaba nada urgente y ella lo sabía. Nunca llegaban visitas inesperadas y no surgía nunca ningún incidente domestico que no pudiese esperar. La casa funcionaba como una máquina bien engrasada de acuerdo con las órdenes del dueño, el servicio solo consultaba con ella por cortesía. Ella era solo una invitada, una arrimada, aunque a veces le parecía que los criados se compadecían de su situación, especialmente el mayordomo. Satisfecha, Asuna dejó la pluma a un lado y levantó la cabeza.

—Perdóneme —dijo notando que la miraba a punto de estallar por la tensión de la espera— Pero si no escribo lo que estoy pensando en el momento, a veces lo olvido ¿Qué me quería decir?

—El señor acaba de llegar. Quiere verla en el estudio inmediatamente —la impresión y la esperanza perdida hicieron caer el ánimo de Asuna por los suelos antes de que el hombrecito añadiera —Y ha traído a su ayuda de cámara consigo.

Asuna, poco familiarizada con los hábitos de viaje de un caballero rico, le miró confundida.

—Eso quiere decir —le confió alegre —Que se quedará a dormir aquí.

•

•

•

De pie ante la ventana del estudio, Kazuto miro con impaciencia el mismo paisaje invernal que normalmente solía gustarle, mientras esperaba a que la pequeña prostituta con quien había sido forzado a casarse se presentara. El día de la fiesta de disfraces ya estaba casi borrado de su memoria pero no sucedía lo mismo con el de la boda. Había empezado con una bandeja de desayuno enviada por Sachi en persona y continuado con una serie de referencias sarcásticas por parte de ella diciendo que el había sido el único _pez gordo_ de todo Japón lo suficientemente estúpido para morder el anzuelo de Asuna aterrizando así en las redes de su intrigante madre. Antes de echarla de su cuarto ella había realizado un buen trabajo aumentando las dudas de Kazuto en cuanto a la inocencia de la pelirroja pero él se negó a creer que ella hubiera intentado atraparle. Se aferró a la ilusión de que todo había sido un accidente. Con un toque de ingenuidad y desilusión que no sabía que poseyera, intentó dirigir su atención a lo adorable que ella había sido y en como encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos. Se convenció de que podía ser una perfecta esposa para él y se aferró a esa idea mientras la esperaba en el altar. Si no hubiera estado tan exasperado con su nauseabunda suegra, se hubiera reído de la expresión de Asuna cuando esta bajó del coche.

Sin embargo su opinión cambió drásticamente; su pequeña novia tal vez estuviera pálida por los efectos de la noche anterior, pero no estaba tan enferma como para no poder hablar de pieles y joyas con su madre, recreándose en el fondo de la capilla ante la _suerte_ de contraer matrimonio con un hombre rico. Él las había oído mientras esperaba fuera.

Ella intentaría alguna otra treta mientras estuviera en la casa, Kazuto estaba seguro de ello, no solo era muy lista sino que era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que nunca podría convencerle de su inocencia. Basándose en eso él hubiera esperado una confesión, una confirmación de que había actuado así obligada por su madre.

 _Pero no, ella tiene que empeñarse en recalcar una y otra vez que es inocente._

Se dio la vuelta al oír el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, esperando verla con mejor apariencia que la última vez que la vio, tan triste. Quizás más arrepentida. Entonces se daría cuenta de que se había equivocado. Se sorprendió un poco de lo bien que le quedaba ese vestido, y de como contrastaba con su cabello de fuego… pero enojado consigo decidió guardar todos esos detalles dentro de si.

—Creo que querías hablar conmigo —empezó ella con suavidad tras la ligera reverencia que le hizo al entrar.

Kazuto señaló secamente una silla que estaba al frente ordenándole en silencio que se sentara. Asuna había sentido una pequeña luz de esperanza unos minutos antes cuando supo que él estaba allí pero esa luz murió al instante cuando la contempló con esa insolente y furiosa mirada. Se dio cuenta, con tristeza, de que su marido jamás le perdonaría.

—Iré directo al grano —dijo Kazuto sin preámbulos mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio —Los médicos nos han dicho que el corazón de mi madre está debilitándose y que se está muriendo —Su cara y su voz estaban cuidadosamente controlados, completamente desprovistos de emoción, tanto que Asuna se dio cuenta de inmediato que los sentimientos que experimentaba eran extremadamente dolorosos —Serán sus últimas Navidades.

—Siento mucho oír eso —respondió Asuna con suavidad.

En vez de contestar, él la miró como si pensara que ella era el ser humano mas repugnante que jamás hubiera visto.

—Yo estaba muy unida a mi abuela materna, cuando murió me quedé desolada. Pienso en ella constantemente. Yo…

Kazuto la interrumpió como si ella no hubiese hablado —Mi padre me ha informado incluso que ella esta profundamente preocupada por el estado de nuestro matrimonio. Por todo ello, mi hermana y mi padre desean, y yo he decidido, que sus últimas Navidades sean unas fiestas felices. Y tú vas a colaborar asegurándote de que así lo sean.

Asuna tragó en seco y asintió. Llevada por la misma desesperada ilusión que sintió el día que se lo encontró en el parque por decirle algo agradable, le aseguró con ternura —Haré todo lo que pueda.

En vez de mostrarse agradecido o satisfecho con ella, Kazuto la miró con asco.

—No necesitarás esforzarte lo mas mínimo, para ti será muy sencillo. Solo necesitarás imaginar que estás en la fiesta de máscaras. Cuando mis padres lleguen mañana, aparentarás ser una devota y cariñosa esposa. Yo —terminó hiriente — Tengo una tarea mas difícil. Intentar vivir en la misma casa que tu — Se levantó —Mi asistente y yo nos quedaremos aquí hasta que mis padres y mi hermana se marchen dentro de dos semanas. Espero que te mantengas fuera de mi vista excepto cuando ellos estén presentes.

Se marchó dando grandes y rápidas zancadas como si no pudiera estar en la misma habitación que Asuna ni un minuto más.

Ni siquiera vio como los ojos dorados de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas, ni como sus hombros pequeños se estremecieron al oír el portazo.

•

•

•

Con la facilidad que daba la práctica, Kazuto estuvo un rato delante del espejo haciendo y deshaciendo complicados nudos en la corbata mientras se daba ánimos para bajar. Por supuesto, no esperaba disfrutar del tiempo que pasara allí con Asuna, pero no esperó que fuera como pasar dos semanas en el infierno.

Afortunadamente el suplicio estaba a punto de terminar, solo tendría que soportar la apertura de los regalos de Navidad esa noche. Un día más y la familia se marcharía y él les seguiría no mas de un cuarto de hora después.

Por lo menos tendría la satisfacción de saber que había hecho feliz a su madre. Era evidente que los ojos de ella brillaban con cualquier indicio de afecto entre él y Asuna, lo cual no le había dejado más remedio que darle pruebas suficientes.

Para ser justo con Asuna, tenia que reconocer que ella cooperó, le miraba con dulzura, le sonreía, se reía con sus bromas y flirteaba todo el tiempo con él. Le cogía del brazo cuando iban a cenar y caminaba a su lado, se sentaba a su derecha en la mesa brillando con luz propia. Se vestía como si su mayor interés fuera complacerlo a él y pudo ver que los vestidos le quedaban mejor que a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido.

Y hasta su hermana, célebre por llevarle la contra a toda potencial cuñada, parecía haber hecho buenas migas con ella. Y eran amigas, él estaba convencido de que Suguha le ventilaba a sol y a sombra sus secretos... y contrariamente a lo que pensaba, ambas conformaban un bonito cuadro cuando se juntaban. Las comidas discurrían alegremente cuando ambas estaban presentes. Además Asuna era una maravillosa conversadora, atenta y deseosa de agradar. Hablaba sobre lo que había escrito cuando le preguntaban por ello e incluso sobre su abuela quien evidentemente había estado más cerca de ella que su madre.

Si no hubiera sabido que Asuna estaba actuando, si no sintiera tanto desprecio por ella, Kazuto le hubiera estado profundamente agradecido por todo lo que estaba haciendo por su madre. Había veces, muchas veces, que olvidaba quien era en realidad. Momentos en los que solo podía recordar lo encantadora que era su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos de oro, la amabilidad que demostraba con su familia y la forma en la que lo hacia reír. Veces en las que se acercaba a ella e inclinándose la besaba en los labios, porque le parecía que eso era lo mas normal y adecuado porque era su esposa.

En momentos tales su cuerpo se endurecía de ansias, y el deseo de hacerla suya era como una gotera constante en su subconsciente. La deseaba. La deseaba aún sabiendo que sólo estaba actuando.

Por supuesto ignoraba esas punzadas en su pecho ante la expresión desamparada de ella cuando sus labios se separaban. ¡Asuna era tan buena actriz! El estremecimiento de su cuerpo e incluso la intensidad de sus labios habían sido tan bien ensayados que él _casi_ le creía.

Pero luego se obligaba a si mismo a no perder de vista la situación forzada en la que se hallaban, con su hermana poniéndole nombre a unos sobrinos que nunca existirían, o planeando vacaciones y fiestas en la ciudad... Su madre estaba muy al corriente de los rumores que circulaban sobre su matrimonio con Asuna pero a pesar de eso insistía en llegar a sus propias conclusiones sobre el asunto.

Adoraba a la pelirroja y lo dejaba patente con claridad. Incluso llegó a enseñarle pequeños retratos de Kazuto cuando era joven. Sabia que tenía poco tiempo para compartirlo con su nuera y estaba decidida a aprovecharlo lo mejor posible, deseaba que Asuna y por supuesto Kazuto estuvieran cerca de ella casi todo el tiempo.

La noche anterior, Asuna se había sentado en el brazo del sillón donde se encontraba su marido. Midori, su suegra, estaba contando anécdotas de la infancia de Kazuto y toda la familia se estaba riendo. La pelirroja se rió tan fuerte que se resbaló cayendo en el regazo del joven, lo que hizo que se sonrojara, se levantó rápidamente pues el cuerpo de Kazuto reaccionó de inmediato y ella pudo ver como sus ojos se oscurecían y su respiración se agitaba en respuesta. Asuna se mantuvo callada por algunos segundos antes de ofrecerle una disculpa, luego arrimó una silla junto a Suguha e intento mantener el hilo de conversación con los demás.

Kazuto se odió a si mismo por reaccionar de ese modo ante ella. Si hubiera sido capaz de mantener las manos alejadas de Asuna desde el principio ahora no estaría en esta situación; sintiéndose tan irritado y frustrado por una necesidad que no podía saciar. Al menos no con ella.

Ahora terminó de colocarse la corbata y se giró mientras su ayudante le sujetaba la chaqueta de terciopelo de color negro. Se la puso diciéndose a si mismo que sólo le quedaba un día de suplicio ante su familia.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no habría otra reunión familiar por Navidad, no para él. Sacudió la cabeza como para alejar el dolor que le provocaba ese pensamiento.

Por lo menos la actuación de ellos dos había tranquilizado a su madre. Ella creía que su hijo estaba felizmente casado, que dormía con su esposa y hacía todo lo necesario para conseguir un heredero.

Afortunadamente un día después, a esa misma hora, estaría de camino a su casa del sur.

•

•

•

—Oh… pero él estaba muy interesado en una cantante de ópera… —decía la joven de cabello negro y ojos claros mientras se engullía una porción del postre que Asuna hizo en la mañana —Me sorprendió un poco cuando me enteré que se había casado contigo…

—¿Shino-sama? —aventuró en un susurro, recordando los chismorreos que había oído junto a lo que Alice le había confiado.

—Esa misma, aunque creo que sólo estaba obsesionado con ella... Ya ves que jamás me la ha presentado oficialmente.

—Suguha-chan… ¿crees que soy poca cosa para él? —enredó un mechón de su cabello entre su dedo mientras preguntaba aquello con gravedad.

—Asuna, eres perfecta para ese idiota, no te rindas —se comió el último bocado de pastel y cerró los ojos en delicia —Además cocinas de maravilla… ¿no has hecho que mi hermano pruebe de estos?

La pelirroja sonrió abochornada —No le gustan.

—Pues es que Kazuto no ve más allá de su nariz…

—¿Que hablas Suguha?

La repentina voz masculina hizo saltar a la dueña de casa. Aún había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle a su cuñada, pero parecía que cada vez que ambas estaban a solas Kazuto salía de donde fuese para aguar sus planes. Lo miró de soslayo, se veía tan guapo en mangas de camisa, con su cabello despeinado… Se obligó a guardar la compostura y volver la vista hacia el frente. A él no le gustaba que ella lo hiciera centro de atención.

—Hermano ¿has visto dónde estas parado? — Suguha soltó un risita afectada.

—¿Eh?

—Muérdago — murmuró —Eso significa que hay una tradición que debes cumplir...

Los ojos de Asuna se abrieron de pánico al oírle, sobre todo cuando una mano firme como garra la tomó del brazo levantándola del asiento, y luego se encontró de frente con esas pupilas de plata que a pesar de todo seguían hechizándole… La linea de sus labios era una sonrisa, pero nunca se dibujó en su mirada. Su mirada era frío acero atravezándola.

 _Era parte de la actuación._

Kazuto nunca lo dijo, pero Asuna lo sentía tan claro como el día. Luego le sujetó la barbilla y sin mediar palabras atrapó los labios de ella en un beso. Un beso que despertó una sensación de adrenalina en su bajo vientre, junto a un cosquilleo en sus dedos, los que de pronto se encontraron tras el cuello de él, enredados a sus negros cabellos.

Se permitió suspirar cuando la diestra boca masculina se abrió sobre la suya en una demanda que no pudo hacer más que cumplir, y se encontró a si misma ofreciéndose, y rindiéndose a su pedido. El brazo de Kazuto en torno a su cintura se ciñó y por varios segundos maravillosos olvidó por completo quien era y dónde estaba…

Hasta que él la soltó tan bruscamente como la hubo agarrado, y sonriendo a su hermana que incómoda seguía toda la escena añadió —La adorable de mi esposa ha colgado muérdago por doquier porque no puede resistirse a mí…

—No me queda la menor duda… —rió Suguha —Que conveniente para ti...

Asuna de algún modo logró sentarse en el silloncito que antes ocupaba e ignorando el bochorno a flor de piel, se preguntó cómo él podía ser capaz de besarla de ese modo y luego seguir como si nada.

Kazuto siempre la acusaba de ser una excelente actriz, pero la verdad era que él no se quedaba atrás. No le temblaba el pulso para cumplir al pie de la letra su papel de marido amoroso y enamorado. Si ella no supiera de memoria el desprecio que le tenía, creería con los ojos cerrados todas y cada una de sus palabras de amor.

* * *

 _Dedicado a Iri que sé cuanto le gusta este fic ^^_


	4. IV

_En busca de la Libertad._

 _Este fic corresponde a la_ _ **#Kiriasuweek2017**_

 _Tema: Época Victoriana/Japón antiguo_

 _4_ _—_

—Ese cabeza dura se marchará de aquí tan pronto como nuestro carruaje haya desaparecido del

camino —mencionó la madre de Kazuto a su marido mientras terminaba de vestirse para bajar a cenar —Será muy hijo mío pero a veces tengo ganas de azotarlo...

Como respuesta él la besó en la cabeza —No puedes hacer más de lo que ya has hecho, Midori. No te martirices, no es bueno para tu corazón.

—No es bueno para mi corazón saber que después de tantos años de relacionarse con mujeres de dudosa reputación, Kazuto finalmente se ha casado con una joven que es perfecta para él. Y para mí, debería añadir. ¡Y no comparte su cama con ella!

—Querida por favor... —se escandalizó divertido —¿No me digas que les has preguntado a los criados?

—No necesito preguntar nada —respondió ella tristemente —Sugu me lo confirmó, y tengo ojos. Si Kazuto durmiera con Asuna ella no le miraría con esa mirada de desesperación. Esa mujer está enamorada de el.

—No puedes hacer que Kazuto sienta algo por ella.

—Oh, pero para él no es indiferente. Le gusta. Cuando olvida que la odia, es evidente que está encantado con ella. Asuna es perfecta para él —añadió mientras se levantaba lentamente —Y te apuesto a que descubrió eso y más en estos días. Solo que es tan terco que no dará el brazo a torcer por orgullo.

—Puede —dijo su marido no muy convencido.

—Sabes que es así.

—En parte ha sido su culpa que todo se desencadenara de esta forma. El muchacho no quiere ser el hazme reír de la ciudad… Quizás cree que si expone su corazón saldrá herido de alguna forma.

La dama se quedó pensativa, suspiró con resignación —Es verdad que Kazuto tiene un largo historial por su manera liviana de burlar las normas, pero nunca habría provocado un escándalo que involucrara a alguien inocente. Dentro de esa fiesta, él nunca hubiera llevado a Asuna a su dormitorio siendo un invitado en la casa, a menos que estuviera loco por ella. Tampoco creo que haya sido ardid de esa niña… ¿has visto cómo lo mira? ¿Y cómo la mira él cuando ella no se da cuenta? Ambos no son ajenos al otro.

Como no pudo negar ese argumento, su marido se limitó a sonreír levemente —Entonces a lo mejor este matrimonio funcione algún día.

Su mujer levantó los hombros —He pensado en decirle algo a Asuna para animarla a hacer un esfuerzo. Pero si sabe que conozco la situación se sentirá avergonzada —puso la mano en el brazo de él —Seria un milagro que siguieran juntos.

—No te alteres Midori, este no es tu problema. Y Kazuto ya es adulto, debe aprender a hacerse responsable de las decisiones que tome.

•

•

•

La odió cuando descendió la escalera con gracia.

La odió cuando descubrió que el vestido rojo que se había puesto en lugar de hacerla ver ridícula, realzaba su nívea piel y hacía un grandioso contraste con su cabello.

La odió cuando sus ojos de ámbar buscaron los suyos en una sonrisa esperanzada.

La odió cuando descubrió que Asuna lo hechizaba de todas las formas posibles; con las ondas de su cabello, con sus pestañas gruesas que acompañaban su mirar de oro, con su perfume, con sus labios rojos e impertinentes que solo tenían sonrisas para él.

La odiaba con la misma fuerza con la que la deseaba.

Ella seguía cumpliendo su papel como la actriz majestuosa que era; sonriendo cuando debía hacerlo, quedándose callada, o soltando comentarios divertidos que ponían de buen humor al resto de la familia. Era ingeniosa y divertida. Actuaba mejor de lo que esperaba. Obligándole a superarse, a igualar el papel que él mismo se había autoimpuesto en esa charada. Entonces Kazuto le acariciaba el cabello, besaba esa mejilla arrebolada, la llenaba de cumplidos ante lo hermosa que se veía, y la besaba con todo el ardor que un recién casado debería. Aún debajo de los ramilletes de muérdago que parecían ser infinitos dentro de la casa… ¿Había sido idea de Asuna llenar de esa cursi tradición cada recoveco? Parecía que no existía lugar libre de la residencia donde no hubiera besado a su esposa. A estas alturas ya no era divertido.

—...querido, ¿no crees que sea buena idea?

Kazuto volvió en si al darse cuenta que se había espaciado en medio de la cena ¿cuánto tiempo habría durado su lapsus? La conversación entre sus padres y su esposa seguía, y de pronto todas las miradas se encontraban clavadas en él de modo alarmante. Sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Discúlpeme madre, ¿me hablaba usted?

La dama asintió con una sonrisa divertida —Estás un poco ausente esta noche, cariño.

—Lo… lo siento… ¿me decía?

—Tu madre nos sugería que fuéramos a recibir el año nuevo con ellos… —repitió Asuna con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Entiendo que les guste esta residencia, pero no pueden estar recluidos en el campo todo el tiempo… — siguió con tono casual —Además sería genial que presentaras a Asuna en nuestro círculo de amigos, muchos están deseando conocerla… —y añadió como quien no quiere la cosa —Quisiera tenerlos cerca todo el tiempo posible…

—Me parece una idea encantadora… ¿No lo crees así? —la mirada ambarina se suavizó al preguntar oportunamente. Y él tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gritarle en la cara lo arrastrada y penosa que era.

—Haré arreglos para ir a la ciudad, madre. ¿Le parece bien? Ocuparemos la residencia más próxima a la capital.

La dama asintió con ojos brillantes, luego observó de soslayo el rostro abatido de su nuera. Y tuvo que inspirar con fuerza para no intervenir. Kazuto era un pésimo actor. Ambos lo eran.

—¿Por qué no nos dirigimos a la sala para hacer la apertura de regalos? —Propuso Suguha con emoción, ajena a lo que ocurría entre su hermano y cuñada. Debajo del pino inmenso había visto congregarse obsequios de variados pesos y tamaños. Y como una niña pequeña estaba ansiosa por ver que le tocaba.

La familia entera consintió al pedido de la muchacha, y tras ordenar a la servidumbre les llevaran el café a la nombrada habitación, se dirigieron hasta allí soltando exclamaciones ante la magnificencia del pino oportunamente adornado.

Asuna apareció última luego de que diera las indicaciones pertinentes de los postres y aperitivos que se fueran a servir, suspiró ante la tensión que jamás parecía abandonar sus hombros y fue a reunirse con ellos.

—Oh Asuna… ¿qué eso no es muérdago?

La madre de Kazuto señaló con una sonrisa pícara el ramillete inocente que colgaba justo debajo del recoveco de la puerta y que se encontraba encima de su cabeza. La joven se sonrojó desde el cuello hasta las orejas, parecía que la familia entera esperaba que hiciera algo al respecto. Desamparada dirigió una mirada de ayuda a quien podía salvarle.

—Asuna ¿no crees que has ido demasiado lejos con esa tonta tradición? —se quejó Kazuto con falso humor.

Al oír sus palabras la joven bajó la cabeza y se aprestó a entrar al salón.

—No ha sido Asuna —comentó la dama mirando a su hijo —He sido yo, como toda pareja de recién casados pensé que sería divertido darles un empujoncito para que no tuvieran tanta pena de dar muestras de amor en público… normalmente los recién casados no pueden quitarse las manos de encima…

—Madre… —Suguha intervino temerosa de lo que estaba develando con sus palabras.

No fue necesario decir que Kazuto sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, en silencio se encaminó hacia la joven que ajena a él buscaba un lugar donde sentarse, y volviéndola, la besó delicadamente. No le importó que Asuna no le respondiera ni que permaneciera con los ojos muy abiertos, se sintió extrañamente halagado al notar su rostro sonrojado, y sus ojos brillantes como gemas. Luego, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo se sentaron juntos sin soltarse. En la cabeza del joven daban vueltas las palabras de su madre. _¿Acaso sospecha algo? No, hemos sido demasiado cuidadosos…_ _Y he cumplido cada uno de sus caprichos…_ Dirigió una mirada hacia la dama, pero esta sonreía viendo como su hermana tomaba los paquetes y los sacudía como niña pequeña intentando adivinar que había dentro.

—¿Podemos empezar ya?

Kazuto abrazó la delgada cintura de Asuna, quien por todos los medios intentó no saltar ante su gesto, y se dirigió a Suguha —Reparte los obsequios.

Tras el chillido de felicidad que soltó la pelinegra, se dio por empezada oficialmente la apertura de regalos.

•

•

•

—Asuna… —la mujer la detuvo antes de subir por la escalera, ya luego de la cena cuando todos se retiraban a dormir. Kazuto se quedó algunos pasos más adelante notando que las dos se habían quedado atrás, y peleó consigo por volver o seguir de largo.

—¿Ocurre algo Midori-san?

—Sólo quería despedirme —disparó una mirada por encima de su hombro hacia el escucha que las observaba, y que, entendiendo la indirecta siguió su camino hasta el piso de arriba casi a regañadientes —Como partimos mañana temprano es probable que cuando despiertes ya no estemos aquí.

—Oh, pero yo quisiera…

—No, querida no es necesario —desechó con un gesto la pregunta, y le sonrió rompiendo la distancia que imponía el protocolo para dos personas que no eran tan cercanas, y la tomó de los hombros con ternura —Quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz que seas parte de esta familia, y que lleves nuestro apellido. Más allá de como se haya dado este matrimonio eres una Kirigaya, y una condesa… Y anhelo que tomes el lugar como tal en la sociedad…

—Midori-san yo… no creo que…

—No te desanimes —murmuró en voz alta y clara —Los hombres de esta familia son un poco reservados, y el camino a su corazón es cuesta arriba, pero una vez que llegas a él no hay nadie que pueda sacarte…

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica ante sus palabras.

—Te veré en la cena de año nuevo —la besó en la frente —Ve a descansar, tu marido te espera.

Asuna alzó la vista al oír eso y descubrió la silueta del joven en el piso de arriba que seriamente las observaba. No lo había visto ¿quizás oyó todo lo que su madre dijo? Sus mejillas ardieron aún más si eso era posible.

—Puedes ir subiendo, querida. Yo me tomaré una copa de brandy antes de ir a la cama, es un vicio secreto que mi esposo desconoce pero que me deja completamente relajada para dormir como un bebé.

Asuna rió para aligerar los nervios que tenía, aunque demasiado pronto se encontró sola por lo que decidió ascender la escalera, al llegar al piso superior su marido le salió al encuentro y la tomó del brazo arrastrándola consigo por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—No le dije nada… —se soltó.

—Escuché todo. ¿A qué se refería? Fue muy contundente…¿Acaso tuviste el descaro de hablarle de nuestro pequeño acuerdo?

—¡Me limité a hacer lo que me pediste! Quizás fueron tus pobres dotes histriónicas las que la pusieron sobre aviso.

— Porque tú eres una excelente actriz haciéndole creer a todos de tu inocencia, ¿verdad?

—¡Soy inocente! ¡Jamás busqué que esto pasara…!

Kazuto se detuvo ante el aposento que le pertenecía y la observó, sintiendo otra vez que la rabia que sentía reverdecía ante la vista de esa mujer que pese a su expresión melancólica se veía más bella que nunca. Con sus ojos brillando febrilmente de lágrimas contenidas.

Y él presentía que de continuar ahí finalmente se rompería y haría un estupidez colosal. Apretó los ojos endureciendo la mandíbula —Eres una hipócrita.

—N-No tanto como tú...

Él cerró la boca, pareció que iba a decir algo desagradale. Sonrió inexplicablemente y aunque su voz salió contenida fue obvio su desprecio —Me iré mañana luego de que mis padres y mi hermana se marchen.

Asuna guardó silencio, sus labios temblaron —¿Y porqué me lo dices?

—Así puedes seguir planeando tu patética vida, sólo óyeme en esto —se inclinó ante ella —Que ninguna de las tonterías que escribes alcance el nombre de mi familia…

Que Kazuto sacara a colación su sueño fue un golpe que no se esperaba —Jamás haría algo que trajera la desgracia sobre tu apellido.

Le sonrió irónico abriendo la puerta de su alcoba —Ya se termina este suplicio, buenas noches.

Asuna miró su espalda hasta que desapareció en las sombras, sus ojos cuajados en lágrimas.

•

•

•

Sola en su habitación Asuna se detuvo ante el tocador, había transcurrido una hora desde que la cena acabó y no podía dormir. Cansada de dar vueltas en esa cama que era demasiado grande para ella se levantó presa de una angustia que apenas podía contener. El recuerdo de las palabras de su suegra, y más aún, las de su marido daban vueltas por su cabeza aturdiéndola.

Antes de darse cuenta había encendido una lámpara y arrodillada frente al mueble donde guardaba sus vestidos, buscaba cierto objeto que hubo sepultado allí a los pocos días de haberse casado. Finalmente debajo de muchas prendas que ni recordaba que tenía lo halló, se trata de la caja de cartas que le había escrito a su marido desde que lo conoció hasta que se mudó allí. Todas sin abrir como le habían sido devueltas aquella vez que intentó hacérselas llegar durante los primeros días de su matrimonio.

Él se iba al día siguiente, la forma hiriente en la que se lo había dicho daba vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Miró hacia la banqueta junto a su lecho; allí estaban los regalos de Navidad que había recibido de su familia política. Ante la vista de aquello su estómago se ciñó.

Kazuto y sus padres habían sido muy generosos con ella aunque los regalos que él le hizo fueron totalmente impersonales y solo para disimular ante la señora Midori; un collar de perlas, un abanico de plumas y un sombrero a la última moda. Cuando Kazuto se los entregó en medio de una sonrisa engreída quiso gritar de frustración y arrojárselos a la cara. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido algo semejante? Tenía buen gusto sí, pero eran detalles frívolos que en nada la representaban. Ella no usaba joyas ni sombreros así de lujosos, pero de seguro era del gusto de alguna de sus amantes…

Los regalos que les dieron a sus padres los hizo en nombre de ambos pero no era lo mismo. Y cuando llegó el momento de que cada uno abriera su obsequio, Asuna se dio cuenta que no había ninguno para Kazuto de su parte. Este insinuó que ella deseaba dárselo mas tarde en privado, y Asuna no pudo sentirse más infeliz.

Pero la verdad era que ella no le había obsequiado nada porque no tenía nada que darle…nada excepto lo que contenía la caja que tenía entre las manos. Y que representaba su última medida desesperada.

Le podía dar eso a Kazuto. En esas dos semanas le había llamado así muchas veces, tantas que comenzó a pensar en él de diferente forma. Incluso había hecho todo lo que se le ocurrió para que notara su presencia y la mirase de otro modo. Había coqueteado con el joven y dedicado horas y horas a peinar su cabello, y a pensar la ropa que se pondría que le hiciera justicia. Y le había sorprendido mirándola…en esos momentos Kazuto la miraba de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho la noche del baile de máscaras, cuando la llevó a su habitación… como si quisiera besarla.

Durante esos maravillosos quince días se había convencido de que estaba profundamente enamorada de él. En algún momento sucedió… quizás ya lo estaba desde antes, desde esa fiesta, no lo sabía, pero los sentimientos se le desbordaban del pecho cada vez que veía su sonrisa perezosa y soñaba que iba dirigida a ella. También se había dado cuenta de otras cosas, entre ellas de que era necesario cerrar la brecha que había entre ambos. En primer lugar, era consciente de que la madre de Kazuto deseaba un nieto, un heredero. Él también lo quería. Lo había dicho con una expresión tal en el rostro que Asuna supo inmediatamente que no estaba mintiendo, Kazuto anhelaba una familia, y tal y como estaban las cosas hasta este momento, eso era imposible. Y Asuna presentía que era su culpa. Ella era la causante de toda esa pesadilla y si había algún modo de acabar con ello lo haría. El escándalo de un divorcio salpicaría a toda la familia, pero Asuna confiaba que si jugaba bien su última carta podrían empezar a construir algo sólido.

Lo único que necesitaba era que él leyera sus cartas. Estas eran la única prueba que podía darle de que ella no había planeado el encuentro en el baile de disfraces, que no había tenido ningún plan para atraparle en un matrimonio. En esas cartas había volcado su vida entera.

El problema era que no podía darle esa prueba sin desnudar su alma ante él. Sin dejarle ver todo lo que ella era, no era y lo que quería llegar a ser. Todo estaba allí, y una vez que lo leyera quedaría al descubierto, mas vulnerable que nunca en su vida.

Rogando silenciosamente para que aquello funcionara, se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones y llamó. No esperaba que Kazuto le abriera demasiado rápido, ni verlo tan juvenil e informal. Los ojos grises la escudriñaron de arriba abajo, vio la ropa que ella llevaba puesta y casi da un portazo en respuesta.

Vestida con una bata de terciopelo con un escote ovalado que evidenciaba sus curvas y el pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros como fuego, Asuna Yuuki Kirigaya lucía irresistible.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó apoyándose en la puerta —¿Tu conciencia no te deja dormir? —aventuró burlón.

Asuna decidió ignorarle, y dando un paso hacia adelante extendió lo que llevaba en las manos.

—Es para ti—contestó con su brillante pelo, su seductora piel y su preciosa bata —Toma.

Kazuto miró la caja y luego a ella.—¿Qué es eso?

—Por favor, tan solo aceptalo.

—¿Por qué demonios debería…?

—Porque…porque es un regalo, un regalo de Navidad para ti de mi parte.

—No quiero nada que provenga de ti Asuna.

—¡Pero tu quieres tener un hijo!— le soltó mirándole aturdida ante esa declaración.

Él guardó silencio algunos segundos, finalmente sonrió —No te necesito para tener un bebé— dijo con desdén.

Ella palideció pero insistió: —Ninguno seria legítimo.

—Podría legitimarlos mas tarde —dio un paso hacia el frente y la tomó del brazo —¡Ahora vete de aquí!

—¡Maldito seas!— exclamó Asuna con voz ahogada, aventándole las cartas al pecho, las cuales cayeron a sus pies como numerosos pétalos marchitos —Yo no urdí nada para ponerte una

trampa el día de la fiesta de disfraces. Cuando te pedí que arruinaras mi reputación pensaba que eras otra persona.

Una lenta y cínica sonrisa cruzó la cara de el.

—¿De veras?—preguntó mordaz—¿Y quien pensabas que era?

—¡Pensé que eras un ángel, una divinidad!—soltó Asuna desgarrada, sintiéndose miserable —Había bebido más de la cuenta y… pensé que Dios en su misericordia había enviado a alguien para ayudarme... La prueba está en esa caja, en las cartas que escribí desde que te conocí, en esa especie de diario. No te pido que me creas, tan solo que las leas…

—No pienso hacerlo.

Asuna frunció los labios, la actitud de Kazuto era intransigente, parecía que nada lo conmovía. Abrazándose a si misma, se dio la vuelta y salió de allí.

Ignorando la caja desparramada en el suelo, Kazuto pisoteo algunas de ellas cuando se sirvió una copa y se fue al sillón. Cogió el libro que había dejado cuando llamaron a la puerta y lo abrió por la primera página. Entonces se fijó en la caja que contenía las cartas. Con una cierta curiosidad por saber lo que le habría preparado esta vez su imaginativa mujer, decidió leer una de ellas.

La primera del montón estaba fechada en la primavera anterior y supuso que debía comenzar por esa aunque nunca se había fijado en Asuna Yuuki hasta ahora.

" _Fecha x,_

 _He conocido a alguien hoy en el parque, y ha provocado algo en mi tan fuerte que apenas puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Siempre se habla mucho de los caballeros de la ciudad, de lo galantes que se supone que son y te llevas una desilusión cuando los conoces. Entonces conocí a Kazuto Kirigaya, era apuesto…muy apesto. Y también duro y frío, al menos en apariencia, pero creo que se rió de lo que le dije_

 _cuando me iba. Si se rió no puede ser duro, simplemente demuestra que es alguien cauteloso…"_

Dos horas mas tarde cayó un tronco de la chimenea soltando un montón de chispas

anaranjadas al tiempo que Kazuto dejaba la última carta a un lado. Entonces cogió una que ya había leído varias veces y volvió a leer las líneas que le habían llenado de auto desprecio.

" _Intuyo lo avergonzada que la abuela estaría de mí. Yo solo quería bailar esos tres bailes con_

 _él y así Noboyuki-dono retiraría su oferta de matrimonio…Sabía que no debería haber dejado que me besara. Lo sabía, pero aún así sucumbí a él. Tiene una sonrisa genuina, y una voz profunda y fuerte… ¡Como ansío ver su sonrisa de nuevo! Tengo que intentar arreglar las cosas de alguna manera. Lo deseo, lo deseo, lo deseo… Deseo que las cosas entre nosotros se hubieran dado de otra forma… Y después lloro…"_

•

•

•

Con la cadera apoyada en el asiento de la ventana, Asuna miró la helada noche con los brazos rodeando su estómago como si con ese gesto pudiera alejar el frío que la invadía cada vez mas profundamente según pasaba el tiempo y él no aparecía. Se lo había dicho. _No creeré ninguna de tus palabras._ Levantando un dedo dibujó un círculo en el cristal y luego otro dentro del primero. Estaba empezando a dibujar un tercero, cuando en el centro vio la imagen de un hombre moviéndose despacio. En mangas de camisa y con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, se acercaba a ella mientras el corazón de Asuna parecía querer salir de su pecho.

Él se detuvo a su lado y ella esperó, escrutando su expresión en el reflejo del cristal con miedo de lo que vería si se daba la vuelta y le miraba directamente.

—Asuna—rugió la voz de el joven con emoción.

Ella soltó una respiración temblorosa y después volvió la cabeza. Vio una sombría sonrisa en los labios de él al tiempo que sus miradas se encontraban.

—Cuando pensaste que yo era , y luego que era el demonio ¿quieres saber lo que pensaba yo de ti?

Asuna tragó saliva y asintió.

—Pensaba que eras una ilusión…

Incapaz de moverse o respirar esperó a que le dijera lo que pensaba de ella ahora. Entonces manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos ambarinos dijo solemnemente:

—Yo también lo deseo Asuna. Lo he deseado desde que te conocí...

Ella se levantó, dio un paso hacia delante y se encontró de pronto pegada a ese cuerpo que añoraba, con sus fuertes brazos alrededor como bandas de acero. Su boca se apoderó de la de ella con gentil violencia, sus manos recorrieron su espalda y sus costados con caricias apasionadas, atrayéndola hacia él con fuerza. La besó hasta que Asuna apenas pudo respirar y se amoldó contra él acoplando su cuerpo a sus duros muslos. Los brazos de ella rodearon el cuello de Kazuto e internamente deseó no estar soñando. Cuando finalmente el joven se apartó, besó su rostro, mejillas, los ojos, las sienes…Después apoyó la barbilla contra el suave cabello anaranjado y susurró:

—Lo deseo, lo deseo.

Asuna esperó a que su diestra boca descendiera sobre la suya de nuevo. Tímida e insegura, hizo ademán de besarle, acariciándole la espalda consiguiendo que la acercara mas hacia su cuerpo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, le miró esperanzada y deslizó sus manos sobre su pecho observando como ardían aquellas pupilas de acero.

Kazuto aceptó la invitación y corrió los dedos por la nuca de ella, sosteniendo su boca contra la suya, bajó la cabeza mientras susurraba:

—Yo también deseaba que todo fuera de otra forma…

Asuna soltó un ligero gemido tras esas palabras. Y se perdió a si misma en ese torbellino de sensaciones que él creaba. Como única preparación contaba con esos besos y caricias de la fiesta y esperaba que él volviera a actuar de idéntica manera. Pero Kazuto la alzó en brazos y retrocedió hasta su propia habitación y ya no dijo más.

La depositó con suavidad sobre el lecho entre las blancas sábanas y se tendió sobre ella observando como contrastaba su cabello de fuego con todo lo que la rodeaba, y como latía el el fulgor en su mirar ambarino. Casi que tenía miedo de tocarla, esas cartas habían desgarrado al ser cruel y déspota, dejando en su lugar al joven que se había enamorado profundamente de su esposa.

Asuna iba a abrirse la bata considerando que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero Kazuto la detuvo besándola con ternura dándole, y dándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando finalmente sus manos se buscaron sedientas, sus sentidos estaban completamente preparados para el siguiente paso. La desvistió con suavidad, cuidando de no asustarla y conteniéndose, recordando cuantas veces había deseado hacer eso durante aquellas semanas.

Ella era hermosa y perfecta. Su cuerpo había sido cincelado para las manos de un hombre. Las suyas, así lo decidió. Cuando en esa fría madrugada se volvieron uno ya no quedaban sombras de dudas. Kazuto no solo le demostró con besos ardorosos que ella era suya, sino que ambos se pertenecían.

Ambos se entregaron a los brazos del otro con algarabía, haciendo de la cálida unión de sus cuerpos una nueva promesa, un nuevo comienzo.

Sus curvas femeninas habían sido cinceladas para las manos de un hombre. Las suyas. Ardía en deseos de tocarla. Hicieron el amor con desesperación al principio y luego muy lentamente al final. No solo le demostró con sus besos que no se trataba de una mentira. No. Ambos se entregaron haciendo de la unión de sus cuerpos tal vez un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

 _Pido perdón! Se me había traspapelado el epílogo junto con el capítulo! Ya solucioné eso._

 _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!_


	5. Epilogo

_EPILOGO_

 _Un año después_

Las paredes forradas de seda del gran salón de la impresionante casa que tenía Kazuto Kirigaya en el centro de la ciudad estaban decoradas con valiosos cuadros de los grandes artistas de la época elegidos por el buen gusto de su esposa. Hasta los muebles contenían tesoros que posiblemente habían adornado palacios. La sala estaba ocupada en ese momento por su dueño y sus cuatro mejores amigos; Rika y Ryoutaro junto a Alice y Eugeo. Y también estaban los padres de Kazuto.

Ese día en particular los invitados estaban sentados en dos grupos distintos. En uno de los grupos se veía a los padres de Kazuto conversando amenamente entre ellos. En el otro estaban los amigos del mencionado quienes también eran padres. El septimo ocupante del salón era Kazuto Kirigaya que no formaba parte de ninguno de los grupos porque no era padre.

Estaba esperando serlo en esos momentos.

Sus dos amigos, que habían soportado y sobrevivido a esos momentos de nervios extremos, estaban disfrutando el placer de verle sufrir. Y disfrutaban porque Kazuto era famoso entre los miembros de la aristocracia por su incomparable habilidad para mantenerse siempre sereno e incluso se divertía en situaciones en las que los caballeros sofisticados sudaban y perjuraban.

Hoy sin embargo, su legendario autocontrol había desaparecido. Estaba al lado de la ventana, con la mano derecha masajeando distraídamente los tensos músculos de su cuello, y estaba en ese lugar porque había paseado tantas veces por la alfombra que su propia madre entre risas le había dicho que empezaba a sentirse exhausta de solo de verle pasear. Por lo que se recluyó a un sitio y trató de permanecer tranquilo en honor a ella.

Desde que el corazón de la dama estuvo tan débil hacía un año que no podía ni subir unas pocas escaleras, nadie entendía como era posible que ese mismo corazón estuviera ahora lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitirle hacer eso y mucho mas. Su inquieto hijo dejó de pasear al momento, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por su nuera.

Los dos amigos del joven observaban su tensa espalda divertidos y con comprensión, porque Kazuto Kirigaya había sido anteriormente admirado por sus propias esposas debido a su despreocupación.

—Creo recordar —mintió Eugeo haciendo un guiño hacia su compañero —Que Ryo tuvo una reunión con unos socios de negocios mientras Rika estaba de parto. Después creo que fuimos al club a hacer unas apuestas sobre el sexo del bebé... ¿Lo recuerdas Ryo?

El joven pelirrojo miró por encima de su hombro para ver al futuro padre. Se carcajeó viendo la expresión horrorizada del pobre muchacho.

—Kazu ¿te gustaría ir al club? Podríamos volver tarde esta noche, quizá de madrugada así te salteas toda esta parte tan desagradable.

—No seas ridículo —dijo este a modo de respuesta.

—Si yo fuera tu iría —prosiguió con una sonrisa —Una vez que se sepa que paseaste como un león enjaulado y actuaste como un lunático no podrás volver a pisar ese selecto club. La dirección tirará tu tarjeta de socio. Una pena porque tú solías añadir un cierto estilo a ese sitio ¿Utilizo mi influencia e intento que te dejen sentarte en la ventana de vez en cuando por los viejos tiempos?

—¿Ryo?

—¿Si, Kazu?

—Vete a la mierda.

Eugeo intervino solemnemente intentando no reír ante la poca paciencia de su amigo.

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos al ajedrez? Ayudará a pasar el tiempo.

No hubo repuesta.

—Podríamos jugar apostando y así mantener tu mente en el juego ¿Cien monedas de oro a que será una niña idéntica a su madre? ¿O doscientos a que será un niño feo como tú...?

Rika y Alice, hicieron callar a sus maridos y se acercaron al futuro padre que se veía cada vez más desesperado.

—Kazuto —lo nombró Rika con ternura maternal —Lleva su tiempo.

—¡Pero no tanto! —respondió él volteando a verla con la preocupación latente en sus ojos grises.

—De seguro Asuna se encuentra bien, no tienes que ponerte tan frenético...

—¿No tengo que ponerme frenético? ¡El médico dijo que el parto se habría acabado hace dos horas!

—Lo sé —intervino Alice apoyando la mano en su hombro tenso —Y si te sirve de consuelo te diré que Eugeo estaba tan molesto cuando nació nuestro hijo hace seis meses que llamó al pobre doctor incompetente anticuado por no haber sido capaz de hacer algo para ayudarme a acabar antes con el nacimiento del bebé.

Aquella información hizo que Ryoutarou mirase al rubio con divertida censura. Era noticia que ese joven con cara de querubín era el ser más sosegado y calmo de la tierra. Imaginarlo tan fuera de sí era extraño.

—Pobre Kikuoka-san —refirió burlándose —Me sorprendes Eugeo. Es un excelente médico, pero nadie puede predecir un nacimiento. El estuvo con Rika alrededor de doce horas hasta que mi hijo decidió que ya era hora de nacer.

—¿En serio?— añadió el rubio —Y he de suponer que tú le agradeciste el no haber hecho las cosas mas deprisa, permitiéndote así esperar abajo rezando a Dios por seguir teniendo una esposa.

—Si, le dije algo parecido— murmuró Ryoutarou mirando el vaso que tenía en la mano para esconder su sonrisa.

—Seguramente lo hiciste —convino el médico sorprendiéndoles a todos cuando entró en el salón sonriendo y secándose las manos —Porque unas horas antes de hacerlo me amenazaste con dejarme calvo sino hacía algo rápido. Hasta te ofreciste para ser partera ¿lo recuerdas...? —Miró a Kazuto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora pues este le estaba escudriñando con los ojos entrecerrados apretando los puños —Hay algunas personas bastante cansadas ahí arriba que han pasado por un momento difícil pero que están ansiosos de verte —dejó de hablar y sonrió al tiempo que el nuevo padre pasaba velozmente por detrás de él sin decir palabra hacia las escaleras, las cuales subió de dos en dos, finalmente se giró hacia los nuevos abuelos que estaban esperando para saber si el recién nacido era niño o niña.

—Todo ha salido bien.

•

•

•

Asuna abrió los ojos consciente de que algo la había despertado, permaneció algunos segundos con los ojos abiertos hasta que se ubicó en tiempo y espacio; entonces se giró tratando de no hacer ruido para no perturbar a quienes dormían a su lado. La débil claridad nocturna que se colaba de las ventanas fue suficiente para iluminar el rostro de las dos personas más importantes de su vida, por lo que se acomodó con suavidad en las almohadas y las contempló a su antojo poniendo las manos bajo su mejilla.

Su atención descendió primero sobre el rostro de su pequeña hija de apenas cinco meses que dormía en el medio de ambos. Con sus rizos negros, herencia de su padre sin duda, piel blanca y ojos color plata que en esos momentos estaban ocultos tras los párpados translucidos... parecía una muñeca. Hasta su pequeña boca torcida en una sonrisa, algo común en la mayoría de los recién nacidos, ponía en evidencia que todo era alegría plena en la vida de su bebé.

Y más allá el fulgor de la luna alcanzó la silueta gallarda, inconfundible de su esposo, que con su rostro vuelto hacia ella, las mantenía a ambas encerrándolas en un abrazo. Su sueño se adivinaba tranquilo y feliz... ¿quién hubiera dicho que todo habría de suceder así en su vida que parecía tan alborotada? Pero ahí estaba con el hombre que había aprendido a amar, y con su hija fruto del amor que nació entre ambos.

Acomodó la cobija liviana sobre el cuerpo de la pequeña y acarició con la reverso de su mano la mejilla regordeta con cuidado de no despertarla.

—¿No puedes dormir? —sonó el ligero susurro con voz adormilada que ella reconoció al instante.

Los ojos acerados de Kazuto parpadearon de sueño mientras la observaba con inquietud.

—Algo me despertó... —le confesó en igual tono. Sintió que la mano de él le acariciaba la curva de la cadera como una forma de confortarla

—No te preocupes...

—No es una preocupación en sí... —se tocó el pecho no sabiendo cómo explicar lo que sentía — Es una sensación extraña.

Él acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y con eso pudo extender la mano y acariciar el dorso del rostro de su esposa sin despertar a su hija que seguía durmiendo en el medio de ambos. Ella cerró los ojos ante la caricia y sonrió.

— Sabes que Miyuki no puede dormir todo el tiempo con nosotros, en especial cuando tú misma arreglaste su habitación... Además ¿Qué no tenemos una nana para ella?

— Es gracioso que tú digas eso cuando fue tu idea...

—Muy bien, me tienes — su expresión se suavizó —Me gusta saber que las tengo cerca... Pero reconozco que a estas alturas es un poco inconveniente...

Ella rió levemente sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco —No cambias.

Él se impulsó apenas y besó su frente —¿No más preocupaciones?

—No era una preocupación en sí... —reiteró con un puchero —Es otra sensación, algo...

—¿Algo?

Asuna lo pensó detenidamente mientras él no apartaba la intensidad de sus ojos acerados de ella— Es... Es felicidad... Lo que siento es porque soy feliz.

Kazuto sonrió conmovido— ¿Has encontrado tu libertad?

Asuna lo consideró.

La libertad que ella deseaba estaba muy lejos de lo que tenía ahora, en cierta forma había cumplido lo que su madre siempre quiso para ella... Pero... viendo el rostro de su pequeña bebé y de su esposo que le traían felicidad plena todo el tiempo, la respuesta fue instantánea.

—Sí.

Kazuto sonrió.

.

.

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic! Esta fue una historia un poco loca, que quise terminarla durante la kiriasuweek pero no se pudo._

 _Espero les haya gustado leerla como a mí me gustó escribirla y adaptarla. Sí, porque la idea no es original mía, yo hice la adaptación de la novela "Miracle" de J. Mc Naught primero para mi anterior fandom, pero como nunca vio la luz allí decidí traerla aquí._

 _Al resto, espero actualizar pronto "En el nombre del rey" "Galbi"_

 _Sumi~_


End file.
